Devil Survivor: A Dreamed World
by judasuu
Summary: This is the Triumphant ending that I sort of pieced together, which no one will die, including a certain red one, if you know who that is then you have played Devil Survivor 2, well, that's it, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Devil Survivor: A Dreamed World**

**Chapter 1: Unified Will**

...Hiro arrived at the main branch where everyone is gathered. "Oh, Hiro, you come." Io is the first to greet him.

"Yo, Hiro, we've been waiting for you!" Daichi said.

"What is it?"

"We were discussing about what to do and we thought of hearing your own opinion." Hinako said.

"..." Hiro knows where this will lead to.

"We've been debating it over and over now." Io said.

"Huh, and I said that we should like, let's stop about all these conversation and think it through." Joe said being sarcastic as ever.

"Look who's talking, you're the one who suggested that we go into the main details already." Fumi said.

"You all can't agree?" Hiro asked.

"Hm, yeah, it's a difficult decision, it's not easy to make one." Jungo said.

"Hm, true, we all have different beliefs." Otome said.

"Huh, talking about this in circle is getting us nowhere, let's just get our fist answer for us." Keita said resulting to violence as usual.

"Hey, dude, this is no time for that, it's-" Daichi said but... someone comes in.

"Ah, you're all here." Yamato said with his usual smirking face as he enters the main hall.

"C-Chief Hotsuin...! You..." Makoto said.

"You're all here, good, oh, and Hiro, you are here as well, hmhm, I assume you are all debating on what to do? Perhaps this is good news?"

"...To you or us?" Hiro asked.

"Hmph, to me, it's neither good nor bad news, the world's time doesn't have much time left." Yamato said getting serious. "As you all know, I have made my ideals true to you all, the only thing that is left, is to make it into a fruitrition."

"Whoa, w-wait, already? But... we still haven't..." Daichi said.

"We have all known that it was going only to lead to this, so I won't make my schedule busy listening at the mongering of pawns like the others."

"Yeah? Sounds pretty simple to me." Keita said evily.

"A merit system right Chief? Hm, I guess I'll go into that." Fumi said joining Yamato as well.

"Chief... very well, I'll join as well." Makoto said joining... reluctantly.

"What? M-Makoto?" Daichi is shocked at this the most.

"..." Makoto has been with Daichi, Hiro, Io and Joe for some time now but... it seems the time of parting has come.

"W-Wait, you want us to follow you? What if we...?" Airi asked.

"Yeah, what will you do to those who don't follow you!" Hinako asked getting angry at this all merit system thing.

"I won't do anything, but... if they stand before my path, ha ha, they will be obliterated." Yamato said in a simple, demanding tone.

"You... you would kill all those who don't follow you?" Io asked getting frightened as usual from Yamato's own terms.

"Th-That's..." Daichi said, he's the next to get agitated whenever Yamato would put on a smirk on his face, an evil smirk that is.

"That's likely for you to say, Yamato Hotsuin." A voice said in the hall.

"Wha...? That voice...!" Makoto knows too well who that person is, and...

"I guess you finally shown your true colors, I won't let your evil ambition come to fruitrition!" Ronaldo said challenging Yamato and has come before him.

"Hm? Oh, you... I forgot your name, mind enlightening me?" Yamato said.

"Wha- You bastard, my name is-"

"Nevermind, either way, a worm like you will not stop me."

"Hmph, as expected of what you might say, well I won't allow you! You said Polaris can make one ideal come to fruitrition right? Then... I will make my own ideals in the matter, this world can be saved... when everyone is equal!"

"Equality? That's... hm," Airi said agreeing to the idea.

"Yes... when everyone is equal, we can all help one another, family, friends and strangers... isn't that a beautiful world to see?"

"Yeah, when it comes to dealing with swift justice, I'm all for Clicky here!" Joe said.

"H-Hey, Joe..." Daichi said disapproving of that, equality... equality... will that really bring happiness? Where one's individuality will be forsaken...? By the government and law itself? That's... tyranny.

"H-Hey, isn't that-" Hinako said interjecting as well but...

"I agree, with equality on the line, selfishness will no longer be the case."

"H-Hey, Airi." Airi said that, and Hinako becomes nervous at that.

"When the world is equal, everyone would help one another, and there would be no more selfishness!"

"Yeah, see? Not all are willing to follow you Yamato Hotsuin!" Ronaldo said delightened at the members he has gathered.

"Hmph, they are your pawns? Very well, gather them and let us see forth whether my ideal or your ideal of egalitarian is the superior one!" Yamato said daring the equality group to oppose him.

"Hmph, we'll lay real trash out of you guys." Keita said.

"Hm, you guys are dumb, only the strong survive in this world, and I'll side with the stronger." Fumi said putting her own logic in the line.

"Yes... Yes, the world's problem is that of corrupted politicians, if we get rid of them... then... Chiet Hotsuin will lead us to a bright future!" Makoto said.

"H-Hey, you guys-!" Daichi said interjecting.

"Sako... that's the last straw, after this-" Ronaldo said.

"Hey, wait, stop!" Daichi said getting in between.

"Daichi, stay out of this, this is no longer a battle of words."

"Ronaldo..."

"Dachi, we can't..." Io realized that conflict is no longer avoidable here.

"Makoto, don't you want the world to have peace? With equality, we can bring about happiness to everyone, even children." Otome said, once again, demonstrating her affection for kids.

"Will equality bring about peace? Sorry, but I disagree to that!"

"That's because... gr, you guys are bad people! We'll lay our wrath on you!" Airi said fidgeting, no, angrily jumping as she usually does at the merit group.

"Sorry Makoto, but you'll come to understand our ideals when-"

"No, I believe your own equality is that of something where you will deny the truth, that is why..."

"Heh, we can ask Polaris guy to help us bring about equality right? Well, lead the way Clicky!" Joe said.

"Alright, let's-"

"STOPP-!" Daichi said shouting this time. "You guys are a bunch morons fighting with each other! Don't you guys realize that we've been through all this together!"

"H-He's right, we... we shouldn't fight, there is a way to..." Io said.

"Hm, friends shouldn't fight, you guys are all taking to the extreme." Jungo said.

"Yeah, I mean, really? Equality? Merit? These are all bunch of bullshit!" Hinako said.

"Hmph, I don't expect you guys to understand, so..." Ronaldo said.

"Airi, do you know what you're doing here? If you sided with Ronaldo..."

"Gr, stupid Hina, I'm bringing equality to the world! What's wrong with that!" Airi said jumping again.

"What's wrong? That's-"

"I don't know much about your own ideal of equality but... this is wrong! You guys are strong, you guys should be strong enough to resolve this by not fighting!" Daichi said showing more of his confident side, like he did before when Hinako was in trouble.

"Hmph, you guys are a bunch of pussies, if you guys are not with us, then you're against us." Keita said. This is serious now.

"Yes, that is simple as that, with the merit system, all of society's weaknesses will be solved and we can bring about an abundant, limitless supply of knowledge and technology." Fumi said gathering her computers.

"Sorry, but..." Otome said.

"You guys are bad! I'll teach you guys a lesson!" Airi said getting violent as usual.

"Hey, don't fight here yet!" Hinako said.

"So it has come to this..." Hiro begun... "Alright, so, this leads us into Yamato's merit system, Ronaldo has the egalitarian... equality..."

"Hiro, you will join us right?" Ronaldo said.

He's the one who he is expecting the most to join him in fact. "Hiro, please join us, with equality we could bring happines to the children and..." Otome said.

"And I dare to say, Hiro, you shall come with us, yes?" Yamato asked.

"Hmph, looks like you're on the spot, so what will it be mr. popular guy?" Keita asked.

"Kageyama, don't listen to them, equality will not bring peace, I have seen how you guys would resolve things by resulting to violence, is that how you intend to make this world a better place? I don't believe that will lead to peace! Kageyama, please join us and..." Makoto said.

"Hmhm, Hiro is the most badass in our group, so he'll be the one who will make some of our ideals into fruitrition, but, the choice is up to him, if he's dumb, he'll join Ronaldo and his coup, but, if he's smart..." Fumi said.

"H-Hey, stop tempting Hiro! Hiro, don't listen to them, we're buddies and..." Daichi said.

"Yeah, we're..." Io next.

"Hiro, don't let them deceive you! They are all aiming at each others' throats, they don't make a full picture of what is going on here!" Hinako said.

"Yes, Hiro, you're a good guy, so please think rationally about this." Jungo said.

"..." Hiro closes his eyes and everyone is expecting answer. "Sa, let us divide." He said, being leader, he is quite the one who can make decisions.

"What?" Keita asked.

"Hiro?" Otome asked.

"We cannot resolve all of our differences here, it will take time for you all to assemble your own merit, equality and cooperation group right? Give all of us time to reflect on this."

"Hm, sounds fair, alright, so, how do we do this?" Ronaldo asked.

"Let me propose something..." Hiro said and everyone turns to him. "Let's say, when all of us are defeated, that whoever is the victor is... will be the one who will decided the future. Sounds fair?"

"H-Hiro?" Daichi asked.

"You want us to...?" Io said.

"It's pretty clear we won't come to an agreement here, so... we'll all have to settle our differences... violently." He admits that hard fact.

"Yes, if you are all daring to come to my way, expect to be erased from my sight." Yamato said.

"You said it Chief." Keita said.

"Gr, that's so like you Yamato Hotsuin." Ronaldo said.

"You guys are going down for this! We'll make the world a happy place to live in!" Airi said.

"Hm, we'll see." Fumi said.

"Otome... you would side with them?" Otome is a friend of Makoto, so she asked that.

"Yes... sorry Makoto, but if this is for the sake of the children... I'll make a better world for them."

"I see... well, unfortunate then, then..."

"Then we'll all gather at certain place, Daichi, you have your own group." Hiro said. "As for me..."

"Huh? My... My own group? Who...?"

"I'm with you Daichi."

"I-Io?" Io is the second member.

"Count me in! Daichi, you're our group leader here." Hinako is the third.

"H-Huh? H-Hey..."

"Me too, if you're going to support friendship, you have my support." Jungo is the fourth.

"So you have you own group Shijima? Hm, impressive, you did indeed grow a little, very well, gather all of your pawns, we shall await your reply tomorrow." Yamato said taking his leave.

"Hmph, you're all going down." Keita said leaving.

"So we are all separating our paths from here... very well, if you will excuse me." Makoto said leaving.

"Oh well, looks like this is the final conflict for all of us, well, totaloo." Fumi said leaving.

"Gr, fine, alright, meet me at Nagoya everyone." Ronaldo said gathering his own coup.

"Hm,"

"Hm,"

"Alright, you lead the way Clicky, and... oh, Daichi. ...Sorry, but we'll be leaving." Ronaldo, Airi, Otome and Joe said taking their leave.

"Gr, dammit." Daichi and his group, and Hiro are the only ones left.

"Dammit, those guys... they're a bunch of hotheaded individuals, what's their problem!" Hinako said snapping.

"..." Hiro ponders on what to do. "Hm,"

"Hey, Hiro, you're siding with me right?" Daichi asked.

"Daichi..."

"Hm, Hiro, please... I believe in you." Io said. She was rescued by Hiro's own voice during the ritual with Lugh, so...

"Yeah, Hiro, you should come with us, don't listen to those guys and their crap." Hinako said.

"Hiro, please, I know in your heart you already know who to side on."

Jungo is the last to speak up. "I already know huh... Hm," He leaves.

"H-Hey, Hiro?" Daichi asked.

"Let's leave him be, I guess he has a lot in his head." Hinako said.

"Hm, he's the leader after all, gotta give him more time." Jungo said.

"Hiro..." Io said.

"Hm, make sense, alright, since Yamato and Ronaldo... well, everyone has split up, so... let's make this Diet building our operation building, Yamato said he'll be heading to... uh, where was he heading?" Since Daichi is the leader, he'll be the one to gather the group.

"He'll probably use Osaka, there isn't much place left I could think of where he could set up shop. But... landing on my own turf huh, that bastard, I'm gonna give him a slap on the face after this!" Hinako said.

"Ronaldo will probably at Nagoya." Jungo added.

"Hm, no doubt about it." Io said. "And... what about...?"

...Meanwhile, outside...

Hiro wanders around, everyone is expecting him to join their group, but... which is the right one? What is the true path? Will it be of merit system? Will it be of equality? Or... will it be of cooperation...? Or... the true... the true... the truth... is still veiled, so... the true path can only be... "..."

"Ah, Shining One, hello." The Anguished One spotted Hiro and greeted him.

"You..."

"Hm? You sound disapprove of my arrival."

"No, it's not that."

"I see, I'm sorry for all the burdens I thrusted on you."

"Don't apologize."

"True, even if I didn't intervened, you humans would have strayed from Polaris' order, but... it is no doubt that my own feelings fastened his purging of this world." He said feeling guilty of sort.

"Was that a bad... evil idea?"

"I don't know... but since Polaris, the great administrator, deemed it as such, it was considered as such."

"That's nonsense."

"Oh, you say mysterious things. Are you saying the order that has been imposed by Polaris is wrong?"

"Polaris and Yamato's ideals are the same, they want the world to be based on everyone's worth."

"Hm, yes, this is the reason why I wanted Yamato Hotsuin to be dead, I didn't wish for his merit system to come into fruitrition, so I did attacked the tower at Nagoya, then... you came to help the girl who was possibly going to die there, I am sorry for that."

"Hm, what is done is done, anyway, Polaris is the cause of all these, Ronaldo and Yamato are both willing to talk and make a deal with him."

"Yes... though Polaris is the great administrator, he himself is vulnerable at the complete desire of mankind but... since this world has lost its will to live on, mankind has been deemed corrupted and unnecessary for the great divine deity, so he does sent his judgment and you see all the results around you, a fallen, corrupted world."

"Why is there something like... are all ideals qualified to be met? Like... he's going to grant anything they desire?"

"That I do not know, though Yamato Hotsuin said that he'll make a world based of merit system, Ronaldo Kuriki wants the world to be equal but... in these two paths, do you think that one of them will lead the world to salvation?"

"No, none of them will."

"Hm, yes, Yamato's merit system will lead this world into chaos, and Ronaldo's equality ideal will only support one point of view, justice. But... will that really benefit the world and mankind? Some say that the law is above all else and thus... if the law is something to be revered as absolute, will that be called peace?"

"No, it wouldn't."

"Hm, yes, the reason for it is this: A world that is only based on one perspective will lead to chaos, as man has many competitive sides, equality itself will destroy their individuality and deny anyone of their rights for freedom, that is why, this equality system is no different than that of Yamato Hotsuin's own merit system. Everyone would be forced to obey the perspective of others while their own view and beneficial freedom will be denied as if they didn't have freedom in the first place. Moreso, the way they're doing it is by force."

"Yes... I think it's best that we pacify everyone first."

"Yes... though that being said Kageyama Hiro, what do you intend to do with Polaris? You, among your friends, know Polaris is the one who orchestrated the downfall of this world and both Ronaldo Kuriki and Yamato Hotsuin are willing to strike a bargain with this deity that intends to rid this world to the everlasting nothingness, the Void. But you... what do you intend to do?"

_Crash, crack, crash! _Something rumbled at the nearby building, _crash, crash! _The building has been reduced to rubble, and on that is... "SShhhrraa! I am the lord of flies, Beelzebub, the right hand man of my lord, SShhhhrraa! I have been sent here to test your strength, now show me... if you dare disappoint me, I will never forgive you!" ...He's referring to Hiro.

"..."

"..." Both Hiro and the Anguished One are disrupted at this sort of ruining one's own private affairs, the demon, Beelzebub, will have hell to pay for this.

"I don't appreciate being interrupted in this serious conversation." Hiro said turning to the demon that is that of a fly, lord of flies for that matter.

"Yes... that is why," _Snap. _With a snap of a finger...

"Yehahahaha! The messenger of justice and love is here! Hehehe!" The Anguished One summoned Black Frost, the messenger of love and peace... or justice, as he claims. "Yehahahaha! You called me boss?"

"Deal with this demon."

"Eh? W-Whoa, wow, he looks... ugly."

"You dare defy my appearance worm? You will pay...!" As Beelzebub prepares to attack...

"The true... path, the true path..." Hiro mutters and... "I will..." _Flash, flash, flash! _Some pillars of light rotate around him, they are like... no, this is... "I want to..."

"Hm?"

"Hmm~?"

"Hm?" The Anguished One, Black Frost and Beelzebub turn to him curiously.

"I am the one... who destroy worlds... and... create them." Hiro said smirking. "I have a dream future I'm envisioning, that is why... all of these falsehoods... will be wiped out... by the face of the truth itself!" He said as the lights rotate more faster.

"Ah, Shining One, well done, you have reached forth the depths of possibilities and attain the power you have been longing for." The Anguished One said commenting Hiro on his feat, which is great as...

"Who-Whoo~ You are amaizing, ho!"

"Hm, it seems you are more what you are capable of, but... show me your power! Shhraaa!" _Blast, blast! _Beelzebub attacked with some acid like color beams which reflect that of his own poisonous nature of being a fly, like an insect that can contaminate.

"Hm," Hiro turns to it... "Ah." _Block, block! _An impregnable barrier is casted, this is Infinity spell, using two demons to cast it, Hiro has reached for the depths of endless possibilities, but with truth as your power... you can... banish... falsehood... and... reach for... reach... reach out for the truth! "Hm," The four pillars of light rotate faster and faster and so... "You are in the way, falsehood demon, that is why..." ...Hiro floats, he has become sort of powerful with the power of truth, same as the Anguished One's ability of being able to fly... then... "But... I may need your services."

"What?"

"Ho?"

Beelzebub and Black Frost asked. "You wish for me to obey you? Hm, hmhm, interesting, in that case, make me bow down before you human, show me your potential, otherwise... die!" _Blast, blast! _It casted Megidolaon. _boom, boom! block, block! _Once again, Hiro casted Infinity, preventing the attack, even though it's almighty, from reaching him. This is the power of truth, endless possibilities and light... that can penetrate through falsehood and destroy it in the process. "What!"

"Hm," Hiro raised one hand, he gathers a lot of energies and... "Ah... Ah..."

"Gr, you shall not lay a hand on me, shhraa!" Beelzebub casted a shield to protect itself.

"You cannot surpass truth, that is why... ahhhrrghh-!" _blaast-! Blaast-! _This is Armageddon spell, one that penetrates almost anything that is on the way, including...

_Shatter! _Beelzebub's shield shattered, and... _boom, boom, BOOM! _"Shhrraa-!" The lord of flies has been decimated and devastated from that attack, its wings are spread forth all over the area, making it wingless... sort to speak. "Shhrra-!"

"Ah, well done Shining One, you do shine among humans." The Anguished One commented.

"Shhrraa, you... you have surpassed what I have come to expect of you, your power... it's incredible! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Well done." A loud monotone voice said. _Flash, flash! _Coming out of the accumulated red mist that appeared... Six wings... demonic appearance... this is Lucifer. "You have passed my ordeal to you, you who have the power to penetrate through the accursed darkness, you have caught my interest mortal. You intend to erode the divine will's order? Hm, that is the same moral and ideal that I embody into my own well-being, that is why, I shall lend you my power... for now."

"So will I, I have offered my services to you as I have vowed to, now come, your world's time won't last for an aeon." Both Lucifer and Beelzebub disappear on sight, making them demons for Hiro to use in his app.

"Well done Shining One." _Snap._

"Yehoo! Well done, well done!" Black Frost is dismissed as he said that, with the Anguished One snapping his finger as usual when he is casting something or doing something that is not natural for humans, in their case anyway.

"So, you have reached forth for the depths of possibilities and have reached your potential."

"Hm, so, about your question earlier, you said Polaris will not change it's decision no matter what right?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, so long as he is the administrator, his order and authority is absolute, it cannot be undone, I am sorry."

"Then... there is only one solution..."

"...?" The Anguished One becomes curious and...

"If this whim of a god will not go down by simply asking him to... then, we'll force him to give up his own position."

"What...?"

"What I'm saying is... we overthrow Polaris."

"Overthrow... Polaris? Such a thing never occurred to me." Now that's... something... bid... drastic... and idealistic idea. "Hm, but Shining One, what world do you intend to create."

"A world of everyone's dream."

"Dream?"

"Everyone has dreams, doesn't everyone dream of what may bring about in the future? The same goes for you."

"Dream... yes, even I have my own dreams, I wish for a world... where everyone, humans have their own freedom of choices and that culture will cultivate with their endless potential of possibilities, that is my dream but..."

"And Polaris is denying you, and us, of fulfilling our dreams, that is why... he's going down." Hiro said clenching his fist.

"Hm, but even if Polaris is overthrown, you humans cannot control the Akashic records, it would lead the world to ruination to which there is no healing of the scar you see around you." He refers to the void around them, it's gradually getting bigger by any minute that pass.

"Then... control them for us, you can do that right?"

"Control... the Akashi records? Hm, but Shining One, you will be challenging order itself."

"What would happen?"

"It would reduced everything back from the beginning, back when all the destiny that Polaris has thrusted onto humans was even planted. It would cleansed the world of all the events of destiny that Polaris has implanted onto this world, back when man has not been ruled by him."

"...You're saying culture, technology and society will be cleansed?"

"No, no, I am not referring to the culture of mankind, nor the machines and other things that were produced out of their limitless potential, I am referring to the current state of the world in which individuals are deemed unworthy due to the abuse of freedom and that man is destined to be swallowed by the endless nothingness that is now growing gradually, it would restart the world and..."

"...And what?"

"A new world will occur, after which... all of which will be depending on mankind, whether a free world would be heaven or hell is up to you all, does that sway your decision."

"Heaven or hell huh... Then..." ...Let the truth decide everything... and... "Then, can we replace the set of events with our own plans for the future?"

"That is certainly possible, that's the reason why both Ronaldo and Yamato were willing to strike a bargain with Polaris and set foot their ideal world in the Akashic records."

"...Will that be even possible?"

"To be honest, I do not know, Polaris himself insisted that the world should be based on merit alone, but I do not think he knows of the consequences of his actions, I have seen the destruction of other worlds by his own accord by now, no one is aware that as long as he remains as administrator, he would lead countless worlds to their demise due to his ideal merit system that is the same as Yamato Hotsuin, Ronaldo Kuriki's ideal is no different, a world that is based on equality will lead mankind to destroy their own individuality and eventually... freedom will fade as well as peace, reducing the world to a brink of chaos and strife."

"Yes... that is why, I will..."

"Shining One?"

"I will impose my own ideals for the world."

"What kind of world are you making Shining One?"

"A world of... dreams... hopes... future... truth."

"Hm, yes, a world that is based on truth, that is what this world has been from the beginning, from truth comes freedom, from freedom comes justice, and from all it all... peace."

"Yes, though it might make a miserable world at first, but... eventually, people will come to their own mistakes and learn, and then... a fruitful world will come."

"Hm, yes, I agree, so Shining One, have you made your decision?"

"...Yes, I will... WE will defeat Polaris."

"..." The Anguished One closes his eyes for a bit... "Yes, I agree... Polaris stands in the growth of mankind, that is why... hm, very well, I, the Anguished One, will help you in your making of your ideal world, Kageyama Hiro, Shining One."

"Hm, thanks." He offers a handshake.

He takes it. "It is you who I should thank, once, I was filled with doubt because I defied the order of Polaris... Once, I come to think "What if Polaris is wrong? Are all of these for the good of mankind?" That line of thinking made me an heretic in the eyes of Polaris, and I... who is also a Septentrion... was outcasted by Polaris himself."

"...You're a Septentrion?"

"Yes... Wasn't that easy to figure out? The way I move, the way I sway the ideals of people who have lost hope, and the way I have known Polaris so far..."

"And the way you gave us access to Nicaea."

"Yes, my technology was widely used for good purpose, but it was also used for bad purpose as you no doubt know, freedom may be corrupted and may become ugly, but still... it's a beautiful world."

"Nothing comes out of simple ideals it seems."

"Indeed, even the basic ideals will have bad outcome to comprehend, even one single action can affect that of many, many humans have gone stray on their path and they have led a path of ruination, with only those who are truthful, who are strong, have been able to lead themselves, as well as many people they know and love, as well as those who has dealings with them, to a brighter future and a better lightening environment for them to live, a heavenly outcome for them."

"Hm, that's what I intend to do, I don't care what hardship may befall me, I will... surpass them all."

"Hm, very well, your will is shining as a beacon of light for me to abide, very well, Kageyama Hiro, I shall be your ally for the ordeals that may come."

"Hm, thanks."

_Flash! _...Fate system 5, the bond between Hiro and the Anguished One has reached its fruitrition.

...At the Tokyo Branch, Diet Building...

Daichi is walking about, forth and forth, pace and pace, almost repeatedly, it seems he's waiting for someone. Then... Hiro comes along with someone... "Hm? Oh, Hiro, you- Guaah!" Daichi falls on his butt as he usually does.

"Hello Daichi."

"Shijima Daichi, pleased to meet you." Hiro and the Anguished One greeted him.

"W-W-W-What are you-"

"Daichi, are you- Oh, Hiro, you- Geeh!" Io comes and like Daichi, is shocked to see Hiro with the Anguished One.

"Hm? Hiro? The mystery friend?" Jungo comes. "What are you...?"

"Hm? Hiro? And... and that mysterious guy!" Hinako said.

"Calm yourselves, I am here on the Shining One's request." The Anguished One said.

"Eh...? Hiro... asked you to come?" Daichi asked. "Hiro, what's going on...? You..."

"Let me explain." Hiro said.

...A while later...

"Eh? You intend... to beat... Polaris? The great administrator out of the picture?" Daichi said in disbelief after hearing Hiro's story.

"Oh, wow, Hiro, yeah, tha'ts what I like to do." Hinako said.

"Hm, Polaris is the whole reason why all of these chaos and calamity begun in the first place." Jungo said.

"Hmhm, that's true but... Hiro, have you thought about this? What if...?" Io asked frightened.

"Yeah, if we remove Polaris, won't that mean no one will manage this world? Like... it's gonna turn into a hellhole or something?" Daichi said frightened as well.

"Hm, that is..." The Anguished One spoke up.

"That is why he's here." Hiro said referring to him. The Anguished One that is.

"Eh...?" Daichi asked.

"Hiro?" Io asked.

"What are you...?" Jungo asked.

"You're right, we cannot control the Akashic records, so... someone like him... will handle it." Hiro said.

"Eh? You mean... let this guy... be administrator?" Daichi asked in disbelief again.

"But what of Polaris? You think he'll just let you do that?" Hinako asked.

"That is..." The Anguished One begun...

"Then there's only one simple answer actually... we will... crush... him, if he gets in the way." Hiro said with determination and a clenched fist.

"Whoa... really? Man, you're nuts..."

"Hiro, you intend to..."

"Challenge the world?" Io and Jungo said.

"Yes... I will challenge the world itself... and the order of the divine."

"Haha, the Shining One intends to make everyone's wishes come true." Hiro and the Anguished One explained.

"Eh? W... Wishes?" Daichi asked.

"Ah, I do believe everyone is yearning for happiness, even if they do not know it." Hiro said.

"People lost track of happiness, but should they form bonds that will last, it should be enough to make them abide by their own desires and wishes." The Anguished One said.

"Uh... y-yeah, I guess so, I guess what you're saying Hiro, you want everyone to come their senses right? They're thinking irrationally right now." Daichi said.

"Yeah, they're a bunch of idiots who would just go on fighting about merit system and stuff, and Ronaldo's own equality system is starting to buzz me off." Hinako said.

"Hm, none of both make sense." Jungo said.

"Yes... that is why..." Io said. "Hiro, you're saying..."

"What I'm saying is that we cannot rely on Polaris to make our ideal world come true, we need to rely on... the truth." Hiro said.

"The truth...?" Daichi asked.

"Truth?"

"Truth...?"

"Hiro...?" Hinako, Jungo and Io asked.

"Yes, the truth, ha ha, even in a ruined world like this, truth exists, and it will continue to make forth its ideals into fruitrition, this is destiny you might say, and you are all willing to embrace the truth you have all sought in your life." The Anguished One said.

"Uh, sorry, you lost me there." Daichi said being dense as usual.

"He's saying he wants us to fulfill our dreams you dope." Hinako said. "The way you say it, I like it, alright, you're our leader Hiro!"

"Hm, as long as Hiro is with us, we should be fine, he's a good guy." Jungo said.

"Haha, Hiro, I'm so glad you're with us, I..." Io said.

"Haha, y-yeah, I guess so, yosh, now that is settled, we need to get a good night rest, the guys from JP move to Osaka recently using the terminal, Ronaldo and his gang are at Nagoya, Joe is with them... I guess he wants to protect his hometown." Daichi said.

"Hm, it can't be helped." Hiro said.

"You will all be facing them tomorrow, so I suggest you all reflect on your own decisions tonight and let me handle the rest." The Anguished One said.

"Eh? Handle... the rest?" Daichi asked. The Anguished One disappeared. "H-Huh? He...?"

"He disappeared! Where did he go?" Hinako asked.

"He'll be fine, he'll do some... scouting I think." Hiro said.

"Scouting? Oh, he's gonna track down each of the factions and inform us of them, wow, he certainly can do that given he has inhuman skills unlike us." Hinako said.

"Wh-What? Scout...? Like, he'll observe the others while not being detected?" Daichi asked. "Can he do that?"

"Of course." Hiro said.

"You saw him Daichi, he's not visible so how could they spot him? And the fact that he's almost speaking like he knows it all, I think there's no need to worry about that, so that being said, I'm gonna get something to eat, I'm hungry!" Hinako said running off.

"Hm, I made some chawanmushi, everyone can have one." Jungo said leaving as well.

"Haha, I'm glad I'm with all of you. ...and you Hiro, well, see ya!" Io left as well.

"Wow, everyone sure is excited, but... I suppose I need to harden my own feelings into this, yosh, tomorrow is when we'll finish this up, everyone is squandering over who is right and who is wrong, if you ask me, they're all wrong! They need to be discipline tomorrow." Daichi said. "Yosh, Hiro, buddy, let's do this."

"Hm, let's."

"Haha, well, I guess since... uh, what was his name?"

"Hm, he doesn't have, the Anguished One I think." They're talking about the Anguished One who just left earlier to make things under observation, sort to speak.

"Uh yeah, the anguish... dude, is that even a proper name? He keeps referring to you as "the Shining One", whatever that means, well anyway, I'm heading out too, time for dinner! Yo, Jungo, save some of that food with..."

"Hm," Hiro stands in the hall for a moment. "This is... the day towards coexistence, if we don't succeed, hm, oh well." Tomorrow is when everyone's ideals will clashed... and only one will remain standing in the end, will it be the merit system group? The equality group? Or... the cooperation group? What will it be? The clashing of these ideals... will begin tomorrow!

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil Survivor: A Dreamed World**

**Chapter 2: A Saturday Towards Coexistence**

...Outside the Diet Building in Tokyo...

"Yosh, everyone is..." Daichi, along with everyone else comes out.

"Hm, the sun has already risen but..." Hinako stares up along with the rest.

"The Void is expanding." The Anguished One said. "I have observed it earlier and it has swallowed Chiba by this "morning"."

"Chiba huh... hm, that's not good."

"It's getting bigger, we have to hurry." Jungo said.

"Yeah, otherwise..."

"Our first goal is to subdue everyone from killing one another." Hiro said.

"Hm, yeah, but... everyone is..." Io said.

"No need to worry, I have tracked down where they are, Yamato's merit group are at Osaka's Diet Building, Ronaldo Kuriki's equality group is at Nagoya, but as for each of the faction leaders... I'm afraid I have no knowledge of where they are."

That's what the Anguished one reported. "Hm, so both Ronaldo and Yamato both left their own comrades, they'll do anything to achieve their goals." Hinako said.

"Yes, and I fear it's worst than that."

"What? Why?"

"Yeah, did they snuck out in Tokyo or something?" Daichi asked.

"That is so, yes."

"Wh-What?"

"Did you saw them?" Hiro asked.

"Yes... the Nagoya faction is here, though I doubt they'll make much damage." The Anguished One said.

"Wait, why didn't you tell us?" Daichi asked.

"I thought you would like an information to be enlightened when we get out?"

"Oh, right."

"They probably will try to convince the citizens of Tokyo of their ideals." Hiro said.

"Wait, what? Why are you so calm about that! What if they turned the entire-" Hinako is about to snap but...

"If they do that, the citizens will either be forced to join or flee for their lives, if they forced them to join then they will resist... if some of them does join, then... that will also prove to our advantage."

"Huh? Why...?"

"Yeah, we'll get outnumbered if they're-" Daichi said.

"The Shining One is correct, if people does join the equality faction, people will become resentful of their ideals once they realized the error of their ways and... the citizens will not come to harm." The Anguished One explains.

"Huh? Ohh... I get it, it's best people do not get entangled with this whole thing." Hinako said getting the idea of letting citizens join so that they may be protected instead of being sent towards them, besides...

"Huh? Uh... I-I don't get it, won't we get outnumbered if we...?" Daichi asked dense as usual.

"If people join them they won't come to harm if they are true to their ideals, that way, the citizens will not come to harm, and besides... if they force them to fight us, then they will come resentful of them for being... well, lying about equality and peace." Hiro explains.

"Huh? Ah... O-Oh, I see, yeah, it's best not to get the others involved in this, if Ronaldo is true to his word, then he'll protect them... but if he's not..."

"Yeah, the citizens will rally against him, this is a good advantage for us to see who the people support to." Hinako said.

"Hm, I doubt people will be unreasonable, they would listen to us first, this is Tokyo after all." Jungo said.

"Yeah... and if they do fight us..." Io said.

"We'll be alright, as long as we remain true to our ideal of cooperating, there should be no problem." The Anguished One said.

"Hm, yeah, we better get moving though, I doubt they'll just wait for us to make the first move, I get the feeling they're moving on for the kill now as we speak." Hinako said.

"Hm, yeah, especially Yamato, geez, he always scare the heck out of me." Daichi said imagining what will it be like to challenge the almighty chief of JP, Yamato.

"That being said, we best get moving, I can tell they're on the move now." The Anguished One said.

"Sa, let's go, we don't have much time left." Hiro said.

"Hm, yeah, let's do that." Io said.

"Yeah, so... what's our first move?" Daichi asked. Being the leader... well, the one leading Jungo, Hinako and Io. Hiro and the Anguished One are sort of the advisor for him in a way.

"We best think of a way of how we'll stop the conflict of both the equality and the merit group, and that... I'm afraid conflict is unavoidable here." The Anguished One said.

"Hm, yeah, I guess so, I guess all we can do is..."

"Hm, we have to fight, I know it's hard, but we can do it." Io said.

"Yeah, I'm sure a few lumps and there should be enough to calm them down, well, let's try that." Hinako said.

"Hm, we'll bring them back to their senses, even if it means... well, let's not hurt them too much." Jungo said.

"Yeah, I agree, that Airi... I guess she's at Ronaldo's group."

"Yeah... and Makoto... she's probably at Yamato's merit system huh?" Daichi asked.

"Hm, yeah... and Joe..." Io said. "He's at Ronaldo's group as well."

"Geez, this is getting too frustrating, let's just get going!"

"About that, I'm afraid the task of subduing the members of both the merit and equality groups are up to you, me and the Shining One has something to take care of." The Anguished One said.

"Huh? Where are you-?" Hinako asked.

"Dude, you guys are our best assets, we can't-" Daichi said.

"No, you all have limitless potential about you, you, Nitta Io, you have gained control of the power of Lugh, you have no problem in using it yes?" The Anguished One said.

"M-Me? Hm..."

"Huh? Wha- You want Io to- Dude, that's crazy! She can't-"

"Actually, Daichi, I... I gain... I gain control of Lugh's power, if I use it in battle..."

"Huh? I-Io, are you sure you...?"

"Can you use it properly in battle? If you can't, you can..." Hinako said offering some concern for her.

"It's alright, the last time I use it, I became it's vessel, but for now... I can use it willingly, I commune with it when I became its vessel and it agreed to lend me its power." Io assures them.

"Uh, o-okay, but..." Daichi said still unconvinced.

"Hm, that is so, by the way..." The Anguished One become silent.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked.

"Hm? Oh it's nothing much but... since I am now your comrade, will it be appropriate that I have a human name of my own?"

"Huh?"

"Wha...? What you already have a name you know, it's... uh..." Daichi said.

"Right, the... Anguished One or something, right? Well, I have to agree that it sounds... mouthful, I don't think it's a proper name." Hinako said.

"Hm, yes, so... I will have to... My name will be... Al. Al Saiduq, that is my human name from now on." He said giving a name for himself, Al Saiduq.

"Huh? Al... Saiduq? Wait, is that... Arabic or..."

"Al Saiduq... We'll call you Saiduq from now on then." Hiro said liking the name.

"Saiduq, hm... it sounds fitting for you." Io said.

"Uh, ha ha, I... guess so, but... the others are on the move, we can't have chit chat here yet." Daichi said.

"Hm, Shijima Daichi is correct, we best commence with our plan to incapacitate all of them, me and the Shining One will not be able to come with you I'm afraid, we have to find the leaders of each factions." Saiduq said.

"You mean Yamato and Ronaldo?"

"Yes... I'm sure you can handle the rest...?"

"Hm, I think so... if Makoto is with them, they should see reason and..." Daichi said hoping that Makoto's presence in the merit group should be enough to make everyone see reason.

"Hm, Keita and Fumi are with them too." Jungo said.

"Yeah, and that Airi... all that talk about peace, helping one another and other things... I hope she's not blind enough to see that she's doing the exact opposite of it, geez, that girl..." Hinako said.

"Well then, I wish you all good luck. Shining One?"

"Hm, sa, good luck, everyone." Hiro said as he and Saiduq disappeared, due to Saiduq's capabilities of being... well, a god it seems.

"W-Whoa, they... disappeared!" Daichi said.

"Hm, Hiro and him... are gone." Io said.

"Hm, yeah, we're on our own now. Oh well, sa, let's go!" Hinako said.

"Hm, let's go, our friends need to come to their senses after this is over." Jungo said.

"Hm, let's go, everyone...!" Io said.

"Geez, you guys are too pumped about... no, wait, I need to have courage too, just let me take a deep breath, _inhale... exhale... inhale..._" Daichi said taking in some breaths, then letting them out.

"Geez, Daichi! This is no time for your hesitation! Are you a man or a mouse! It should be like "The time has come! Let's go!" "She said dragging Daichi, Hinako that is.

"H-Hey, wait! I get it, I get it!"

"Ah, wait up!" Io and Jungo followed.

...Somewhere in Nagoya...

"Hm, things are beginning to become unravel, all pawns are on the move, ha ha, with the Dragon Stream being prepared, I should be able to wipe out all obstacles in the way, hmhmhm." Yamato said looking out ontop of a building roof, he has binocular telescope with him to see far away. "Hm, Hiro didn't joined my cause, I get those fools brainwashed him, oh well, I guess I'll just have to rely on my own power." He said putting his cell on his ear to communicate with some JP members. "Are you in? The Tokyo Branch is on the move, as well as the Nagoya, prepare the syphoning of the energy of the pure Dragon Stream."

"Hai, yes sir!"

"Let us see how we all celebrate our victory of our worth here, ha ha."

...Meanwhile, somewhere else... at Nagoya...

"Hm, not here." Ronaldo and Joe are on the scouting force, sort to speak. He and Joe are on the lookout for enemies.

"Hey, Clicky, how's it going in your part?"

"Gr, no sign, I guess they're all gathering at Tokyo by now, seeing Daichi's group is the weakest, I guess they're planning to recruit them first."

"Hm, yeah, Daichi man isn't exactly the smart guy so I guess he has nothing on his sleeves, you however... are you sure about your speech back then? If people realized you might back out of your words, we'll be resented by them."

"Hm, it doesn't matter."

"Hey, Clicky, you know we're here to bring peace and equality and all, we don't have to let other people get involved with this." At least Joe is still reasonable.

"I know that, but... Hiro is not with us, if he's not with us, he could at Yamato's merit system, that bastard, brainwashing Hiro all of the sudden..."

"Hiro joining Yamato's group? That's... unlikely, from what I've seen of Hiro, he's not someone to forsake his friends so..."

"You think he's with the Tokyo Branch? Hm, then..."

"Yeah, looks like we underestimated them. Oh well, so, should we go."

"Hm." Both went on.

...Meanwhile, at the Shibuya street...

"Well we're here... so what are you doing here Saiduq?" Daichi and the rest come here, along with Saiduq who has come to make sure that they're alright, with Hiro's request no less.

"I have been requested by the Shining One to make sure you are all ready for the ordeal and so that you won't get outnumbered and outmached by both the Nagoya faction as well as the Osaka."

"Gr, Hiro huh, so... where is he?"

"The Shining One? He's at Nagoya right now, tracking down Ronaldo Kuriki."

"I see... Wait, by himself!"

"Yeah, isn't that suicidal?" Hinako said. "We need to-"

"You cannot, the Osaka branch is here." Saiduq said alarming everyone of the creeping shadows around.

"Huh? Where-"

"So, Kageyama is not with you." A familiar voice said.

"Wha- Who-?" Daichi and the rest look around to see... some JP members coming out of the other side of the street along with... "M-Makoto!"

"We were waiting for you here." It's Makoto, Keita and some JP members.

"Yoho, Tokyo team, how've you been?" Fumi emerged by herself on the other section of the street.

"Wha- We're... surrounded?" Io asked worried.

"We're professional soldiers, we're strategically ahead of you." Makoto said.

"...Is this an ambush? If so, I am unimpressed. You intend to catch all of us off-guard, but... I have seen your shadows, we were eagerly waiting for you all to come out." Saiduq said yawning as he usually does when things do not go as plan. Like avoiding conflict for one.

"Shut it, so what will it be? Will you surrender quietly?" Keita said being arrogant as always.

"Hm, we've seen you guys, you think we go unprepared?" Fumi said summoning a horde of demons that mostly consist of frogs, birds and totem like demons. There seems to be a lot instock in her app.

"Wha-" Io becomes concern of that.

"I don't believe this, you guys are all bad people!" Hinako said.

"That may be so, but please... surrender, I don't want to fight you." Makoto said.

"You do realize that such an option will not occur to us yes?" Saiduq said speaking on behalf of everyone.

"Y-Yeah, you think we're going down that easily! No way! We'll beat you up and... and..." Daichi said sounding not nervous.

"Keita... if you're going to follow Yamato..." Jungo said.

"Hmph, you again, you guys are a bunch of pussies, if you're not gonna surrender, we were ordered by Yamato to dispose of you all." Keita said smirking evily.

"Right, you better surrender quickly to avoid pain, it's a logical choice if you ask me." Fumi said.

"Hmph, I'm afraid our own logic will not come across each other, we are doing the right thing... if your views are different of that ours, then I'm afraid..." _Snap. _With a snap of a finger... Saiduq summons a demon.

"Yehahaha! Love and justice will conquer all!" ...Black Frost.

"Dammit, so it has come to this, alright." Daichi said summoning some monkey like demons. "If you guys are so into this merit system idea, then..."

"Right, we're not gonna be Yamato's goons! If you're gonna fight, bring it on!" Hinako said. _shake, shake, shake! _The ground shakes and rumble. "Wh-What the?" Then behind the Tokyo branch... _ablaaze, ablaaze, ablaaze-! _A bonfire entrance is lit.

"Hm? That's..."

"Hoho?" Saiduq recognized it. As well as Black Frost... or not. "Hoho, what is that?"

_Ablaaze, ablaaze-! _"Oh, that sounds fun!" ...The one who enjoy dances, Shiva, comes. "I'll come and join your entertainment, come, child of man, I'll be your demon!" He offers himself as a demon to Hinako.

"Shiva? Wow... that's... that's cool! Alright, we're on the roll!"

Hinako cheered, and then... "Hm, let's..." _Flash! _Green light surrounds Io, making the others' stares turn to her.

"Wha- Io?" Daichi asked.

"Nitta?" Makoto asked.

Io floats, and then green light gathers. "These are..." Saiduq recognized this sort of power as well.

"Power... gathering." _Shock, flash! _A lightning bolt like spear forms on Io's grasp, it's Lugh's weapon, her own demon. Which is probably the strongest one in her app. "Give me... more... power...!" _Shock, shock, shock! _All sort of lightning bolts begun to go wild and then... they struck at the ground, making Daichi fall on his butt again.

"Wh-Whoa, Io...!"

"Come... everyone, now, rise up!" She said raising forth her spear, _flash, flash! _making everyone more durable and stronger with those encouraging words.

"Nitta... you've grown stronger." Makoto said commenting Io's power and determination. "Then, I suppose... we'll have to fight, gr, we have to fight you." Makoto is reluctant to fight the Tokyo team, who she has been with almost at about the entire time, her time with Daichi, Io... and Hiro almost made her devoted to JP but she is also conflicted but with Hiro... after Hiro's encouragement of being able to believe in her heart, she did so in many conflict but now... "Hm, then, Fumi, Wakui, please... try to resolve things here."

"What?"

"Where are you going?" Fumi and Keita asked.

"I got something to take care of, please... don't ask." It's a personal matter it seems.

"...Alright, just don't get into danger zones like you usually do Makoto, you know you can't beat all enemies." Fumi said.

"Hm, understood, sa, good luck, and... I'm sorry, Shijima, Nitta. Everyone." Makoto said taking her leave. She enters the nearby building with probably some terminal to be used there by JP.

"Alright, you guys better surrender now if you don't want to feel pain." Fumi said gathering her demons.

"Yeah, this is gonna be fun!" Keita said smirking.

"Hm, looks like Hiro isn't with you guys, can you handle things without him?"

Fumi mocks them of Hiro's absence. "You all can handle them yes?" Saiduq asked. "I have to leave as well."

"Huh? S-Saiduq?" Daichi asked, with both Hiro and Saiduq not with them, the Tokyo branch's special assets are not gonna be fighting here.

"Fear not, with the great destroyer, Shiva, and Nitta Io's power of Lugh, you shall prevail. I must find Yamato Hotsuin."

"Oh, you're looking for Chief? He's not in Osaka right now, in fact, we don't know where he is." Fumi said.

"What? You're saying you were all given orders to dispose of us while he goes somewhere else?"

"Yes, Chief has always been like that, I doubt he'll just come back and pick us up though, we're like peons to him anyway." Fumi has little care for her health and life, which is why she's willing to take any insults or risk in her life without feeling any care for it or the outcome.

"Hm, so he thinks all of you as pawns, I see, sa, I better find him..." Saiduq said disappearing.

"H-Hey, Saiduq! Geez, he always does that, alright, guys, we can do this, we-" Daichi rallies up the Tokyo team for the battle.

"Alright, let's-" Hinako said and then-

"Wait! Stop!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Huh? Wait, that voice... Airi!" Everyone turns to the other section of the street, there, there is Airi, Otome and some citizens. "Airi, what are you-"

"Um, we have come to challenge all of you here." Otome said.

"Otome? Ah, I see, you and the equality group has come to spoil the party as well? Hoho, this is becoming like a ruckus party now." Fumi said.

"Hmph, the more the fun for me." Keita said smirking evily.

"Gr, you guys... I don't want Yamato to win this so... we'll beat you up!" Airi said angrily while jumping as usual when she's angry like that, she can't be stopped.

"Hey, Airi! What do you think you're doing!" Hinako said.

"Hina, gr, you guys are here too."

"What are you doing here? And where's Ronaldo?"

"Ronaldo and Joe are at Nagoya, looking for Yamato and Hiro." Otome said.

"What- Yamato is at Nagoya?" Daichi asked.

"Yes, we detected his coordinates there and he has come to prepare the dragon stream for one final strike at his enemies.

"R-Really? Wait, is that even usable still?"

"The Dragon Stream? Wait, you mean that big dragon thingy at the government building?" Hinako asked.

"Yeah, that." Airi said. "Ronaldo told us to get all of you to our side but... Whoever wins this, it will be that of those who are abiding by equality! With equality, everyone would get a chance, there will be no more selfishness!"

"You think it's that simple! You're gonna force us to cooperate no matter what! You're no different from Yamato!"

"We're completely different from him! His group preys on the weak while-"

"While what? You're gonna strip us of our rights to think for ourselves? You guys are blind as Ronaldo about his stupid ideal of equality!"

"Please, we are doing this to make our dreams come true, I want the children to have a secure, bright future." Otome said. "That is why... we're going to beat you."

"Are you sure about that Otome? Will equality bring peace and happiness? I think not." Fumi said.

"You cannot know that! We-" Airi said.

"Airi! You think equality is what everyone wants in this world! If you're gonna force all people into your stupid equality system, you're no more different than Yamato and his stupid merit system!" Hinako said.

"Hmph, talking about this in circles will get us nowhere, let's let our fists answer for us, and speaking of, I'm itching to fight now!" Keita said getting aggressive now.

"Right, talking is making my tongue tied now so... we'll beat you up now, prepare to feel some pain!" Fumi said.

"Gr, dammit, whoever wins this, remember that this isn't personal okay?" Daichi said.

"Hm, now, break my spear if you can...!" Io said.

"Yosh, Airi, if you're going to be stubborn, then prepare for some punishment from us!" Hinako said challenging Airi.

"Fine, I'll make you cooperate with us no matter what!" The challenge is taken.

"If friendship is at stake here, then I will make you realize the significance of friendship!" Jungo said challenging Otome.

"We'll talk later, I'm sure you'll come to understand our ideals!" Challenge is taken.

"What's so good about a society based on merit anyway? I'll go all out first before I bow down to your own stupid merit system!" Daichi said challenging Keita.

"Hmph, think you can stop me?" Challenge taken.

"Come, break the spear of my undying will!" Io said challenging Fumi.

"Yosh, you better hurry and surrender." Fumi accepts like the rest.

And now... rumble... begin! _boom, boom, strike, strike, freeze, ablaaze, BOOM-! _All sort of explosions, lightning strike, fire balls, ice and wind are sent towards each directions of the street. "Hiyaa-! Damn you Airi!"

"Hiyaa! Stupid Hina!" _Strike, strike! _The two girls rival brawl on out. Hinako has Shiva with her so she sort of has the advantage.

"Grr, Keitaa-!"

"Hmph, you monkey idiot, I'll make you kneel before me!" _Strike, ablaaze, strike! _Punches and fireballs are sent towards each of Daichi and Keita's directions from where they are brawling out.

"Hiyaa!" _Gust, gust! _Jungo sent out a twister wind towards Otome.

"Hm," She managed to cancel it out with a shield barrier. "Hm, hm!" _Shock, shock! _Then she summoned a wave of lightning bolts towards the demon that Jungo summoned, it's Zaou-Gongen, one that protects their loved ones from evil, which is matching that of Jungo's personality.

Jungo remains unaffected by the lightning attack, then he charges forth. "Hiyaa-!"

"Hm," Otome has two demons with her, the two are that of motherly figure, which represents her personality and background as a caring women towards children. "Go!" _Icycle! Gust! _Both sent out an icycle attack and a wind attack towards Jungo who is attacking forth.

"Hmph," Jungo remains unaffected.

"Hiyaa!" _Shoock, shoock! _Io dispatched some of Fumi's demons, the frog and the bird thing.

"Hm, did you think it was gonna be easy? I have more instock!" Fumi said summoning more demons to replace those of that was disposed or defeated.

"Hiya!" _Shock, shock! _Io sent more of Lugh's thunder bolts. "On this spear... Hiro, I won't... I won't... I won't let you down! Hiya!" _Shock, shock! _The battle continues.

...Meanwhile, ontop of the Nagoya buildings...

"Hm!" Hiro is jumping from building to building, until... "Hm, hm! Hm?" Hiro stops at one building. He has been able to do this because... well, he sort of become powerful like Saiduq to which he can fly, which he is using to have fun sort to speak in jumping to each building around.

"Kageyama, I was waiting for you." It's Makoto, it seems she teleported here using a terminal.

"Hm, Makoto." Both stand against each other in a posture that they won't back down, then they walk around the roof of the building without averting their eyes from each other. "What are you doing here?"

"Fumi and Wakui are dealing with the Tokyo branch as well as the Nagoya branch, I volunteered to track you down and..."

"Hm, I see."

"Shining One." Saiduq appears beside Hiro.

"Y-You..." Makoto is stunned at his sudden appearance.

"Saiduq." Hiro said.

"Yamato Hotsuin is here on Nagoya, as well as Ronaldo Kuriki, both are willing to salvage what remains of the Dragon Stream to use it for one final stroke against those who stand before them."

"I see... so they're willing to use it, for us?"

"No, I do believe Yamato Hotsuin is planning to use it in order to take down the last Septentrion that will come today."

"A Septentrion huh."

"Yes, it will come at about right now."

"Yes, that is correct, Chief Hotsuin wishes to not spend too much effort in destroying the last Septentrion, after that, he can make his ideal come true." Makoto said.

"I see, so you intend to not get involved with those who stand before Yamato Hotsuin's ideal, unfortunate, despite your strong will and loyalty, you would use them out of misplaced trust for the organization you serve." Saiduq said.

"My trust is not misplaced, JP gave me the will to live, and I have to repay Chief Hotsuin's kindness..."

"You really believe that Makoto?" Hiro asked. "Yamato's own merit system will destroy society itself."

"That is correct, when one relies on merit alone, society will cease functioning as it is now and eventually, people will be wiped out when they are deemed unnecessary, and those who are drunk by power and achievement will eventually be consumed by their own volition and society will collapse due to the merit system that has been imposed by both Yamato and Polaris." Saiduq added to that.

"...That... I cannot know that... for certain, but if you two are not going to cooperate, then..." ...So it has come to this... Makoto enters into a stance of combat... "I will dispose of you, right here and now! You, you have been causing us some disturbances for some time now, how dare you deceived Kageyama!" So now she accuses Hiro of being brainwashed by Saiduq.

"Hm, I did no such thing, if you're not going to let us pass, Shining One, leave her to me."

"Very well."

"Kageyama, don't-!"

"I have to take care of Ronaldo, I hope you will see reason into this Makoto. Ja, mata ne." Hiro said jumping to the further buildings ahead.

"Now then, I hope by crushing your ideal will be enough to drive you some comprehension of what you are doing." Saiqu said as blue energies gather around him.

"You monster... I will defeat you!" Battle commence you or so it would seem. Both Makoto and Saiduq summon their respective demons, Makoto has two demons that are female and are like soldiers which is reflecting her own background, Saiduq has Black Frost. "Hiyaa-!" _Icycle, icycle, shatter, shatter! _Makoto casted Mabufudyne.

"Hm," _Snap! _With a snap of a finger...

"Yehahahaha!" _Ablaaze, ablaaze, ablaaze! _Black Frost stopped the attack from reaching him and Saiduq by melting the eyes of the attack... meaning the ice core or something, as Black Frost seem to confuse "ice" from "eyes" as he pronounces them in the same sound or vowel. "Yehahaha, I, the messenger of love and justice, will defeat you, for Love will prevail as always! Ha ha ha ha!" _Ablaaze, ablaaze! _"Take this, Love Burning Attack!" _Ablaaze, ablaaze! _...He means fireball, not the mouthy title of something he just described.

"Gr, annoying...!" Makoto becomes irritated at that.

"Show me your potential, Sako Makoto, I and the Shining One and his friends are working towards of fulfilling our dreams, we will not be stopped here, no matter what may come in our way, and whether we will endure pain and more... we shall prevail with the truth on our side." _Snap, _A snap of a finger... _boom! _a megidolaon is casted, making some Makoto's demons go away.

"Gyaarrgh-!"

"Urrghh-!" They moan in pain to the ground then dispersed.

"Gr, damn you...!" Makoto said.

...Meanwhile, at the diet building in Nagoya...

Hiro arrives here, after jumping through many buildings on the way, he finally figured that this place might be the best place where to find Ronaldo and Joe, the two top members of the Nagoya Branch. "..." He looks around, but...

_Ablaaze, ablaaze-! _"Rooaarr!" A roaring sound is heard as bonfires emerged out of the ground. Then... appearing out is... Belial. "Rooaarr! You, you're the one who defeated us before."

Then green mist appears beside the demon. Coming out of it is Nebiros. "Haha, so we meet again, meet our lady, lady Alice!"

Another green mist gathers, coming out of it is... "Hm? Is this...?" A girl... a fragile girl it seems.

"Yes, lady alice, this is the one we mentioned."

"Hm, I see. Say, would you mind being friends with me? Forever and ever? Oh, before that... I need you... to die!" _Waarp, warp, waarpp! _All sort of sharp dark thingies came coming about.

"Hm," _block, block, block! _Hiro casted Infinity without the aid of demons, he has become more powerful now that he has reached this depth of possibilities, in which he is similar now to Saiduq, but he is still human with a limitless potential, like Saiduq and the rest. "How about... coming to aid me instead...?" _blaast, blaast, Blaast-! _He countered back with Armageddon, destroying anything in the path, including...

"Arrghh-!"

"Grooaarr!" Both Belial and Nebiros groan in pain... then... disperse.

"Argh, taste bitter defeat once again... impossible!"

"Arrgh... This... can't be! I lost once again...!" Then they disappeared for good. Then Hiro...

"Hm," _Flash, flash! _He took the necessary data to make those demons reappear again, but this time, as his servants of sort. Then... he summons them.

"Urgh, be defeated and be use against lady alice... how inconceivable." Belial said.

"Argh, but I cannot disobey, forgive me lady alice." Nebiros said.

"No, uncled red, uncle black...! Wh-Why? All I want is..."

"If you want to be friends with, how about..." Hiro prepares to cast Infinity... and then...

"Arrghh-!" Alice cries in an agonised expression, expressing deep hatred and sorrow. "Give me back my friends-!" _Waarp, waarp, waarpp! _She casted that Die For Me attack again, but again, Hiro is protected by the impregnable barrier of Infinity. This is like symbolising that truth will be invincible and no falsehood will remove it from its disposition.

"Sorry, but..." _Snap. _A snap of a finger... Hiro gathers energy... "If you want friends, then how about... I give you a lot friends...?" He's offering the same deal now.

"F-Friends...? You mean, I won't be lonely and...?"

"Yes... but first... you have to... die." _Snap, blaast- Blaast-! _Hiro casted Armageddon towards Alice as a way to make her his demons so that he can have her enjoy the friends in his app, meaning the demons.

"If... If... If it means I won't be alone anymore... okay, I'll die... for you!" _Blaastt-! _She happily oblidge to her own death, making her look like a target practice to Armageddon. Then she dispersed into green mist.

"Hm," Hiro took the data of Alice, then... "Hm," _Snap. _She is summoned again, this time as Hiro's demon.

"Oh, I'm back."

"Lady alice, we are together again." Belial said.

"Yes, we will be together forever... and ever." Nebiros said.

"Uncle Black and Uncle Red, hm, I'm glad... I'm so glad-!" The three are now under Hiro's demons.

"Hiro, thought you might be here." A familiar voice... it's Ronaldo.

"Ronaldo." Hiro said.

"I was waiting for you, you know, I thought you might see my way but... you're no different from Yamato it seems."

"No, it is you who is no different from Yamato, what will you do with your egalitarian ideal Ronaldo? Do you think that will lead to true justice and peace?"

"Yeah, with everyone equal, everyone can..."

"Ronaldo, if you force your own ideal in the world, you will be denying everyone of their own views and opinions, and as such, you will never achieve true peace."

"Huh, thought it was you, Hiro." Joe said coming out of the shadows. "Sorry if this was on purpose man."

"You are referring to those people you recruited in Tokyo right?"

"Yeah, sorry, but..."

"Joe, go with the others, I'll deal with Hiro."

"Alright, he's all yours Clicky, and Hiro, sorry man, I wish we could get along, but... sorry." Joe said leaving the area.

"Hm," Hiro seems reasonable enough to make him understand why this is happening. "Ideals clashing... tell me Ronaldo, what do you define as peace?"

"Peace? Hm, peace is when there is no conflict, no evil threatening us, and no one..."

"No what? That no one has the right to think for themselves? If you deny everyone of their freedom, that is no longer peace Ronaldo, no matter what you do, that is the truth."

"Hm, thought you might say that, sorry Hiro, but I won't be convinced otherwise when I see it for myself, that is why... even though we're enemies now, when one of us emerge victorious, no hard feelings okay!"

"Hm, sure." Hiro gathers up his three demons, Alice, Belial and Nebiros. Ronaldo summons his own demons of those who are representing justice, which is his own background.

"Sa, Hiro, here I go-!"

"Hiyaa!"

"Please be our friends, but first... die for me!" Alice said entering into battle.

"For lady alice!"

"Yeaahh-!" Then Belial and Nebiros enter the fray. _Clash, clash, ablaaze, boom, boom! _All sort of elemental attacks are fired, making some explosions around the street.

...Meanwhile, ontop of a building...

"Hiyaa-!" _Icycle, icycle, clash, shatter! _Makoto and Saiduq continues their battle ontop of the building. "Just what do you intend to accomplish by challenging us?" Makoto asked as she charges forth. _Clash, clash! _She holds some blades as her weapons, while Saiduq would use Infinity to defend himself, so far, only he and Hiro are able to cast all sort of godlike spells that no one else can cast.

"Who can say? I am merely following my heart, I don't know if you are following your heart Sako Makoto, but do you realise that your ideal- No, Yamato Hotsuin's ideal of merit system will drive society to collapse and rubble?"

"What can you tell about that? You don't know-"

"I do know, take heed of such ideal for a time, should man be determined by worth, will there be peace? Or will there be chaos?"

"That's..." A valid point.

"Yamato Hotsuin that the flaws of the world can be solved with his ideal merit system, but that is not true, such system will drive society and people to ruination, why? Because if the "strong" survive this whole ordeal, there won't be much society much later as people will eventually succumb to their own demise by such merit, and people on one society will become resentful of the strong and should they be wiped out, there will be nothing else left, all people will succumb and eventually, the strong themselves will die, leaving society to nothing more but ruins..."

"..." A very valid point.

While Makoto is distraught. "I'm sorry to say this but... your ideal... will be crushed right... now." _blaast... blaast... Blaast-! Boom, boom, boom! _Saiduq casted Armageddon, defeating Makoto instantly.

"Argh, arrghhh-!" She is sent flying off the roof, meaning... she's falling... "I..." While falling, she recalls the day she was competing to be a swimmer, she couldn't make it due to a leg injury that is the result of a car accident and she was forced to give up her dream, now... she is a member of JP who gave her a reason to exist, but now... that JP that she so admire is now going on a wrong path... perhaps losing sight of the truth, she became desperate and betrayed her friends. "I..." She left some tears falling as she fall... she's about to hit the ground... ... ..._catch._ Saiduq flew off the building and catched her since he had no intention of killing her in the first place, only to crush her ideal, that was enough.

"...You are safe now." He said lying her on the side. "Please think about this carefully, the Shining One merely wants you all to come and reach forth the truth you are seeking for."

"The... truth?"

"Yes, the truth, tell me Sako Makoto, do you really wish for JP to go on this path? That Yamato Hotsuin is trying to build?" He kneels before her and asked that gentle question.

"I... no, I... No, I do not like it, but... I... I don't know what to do."

"Rely on the Shining One."

"Hiro...? I-I mean, Kageyama?"

"Yes, he'll make everyone's dreams come true, you dream for JP to become more active and be more true to their ideals of preserving the world yes? It will come true soon after he deals with Polaris."

"Deal with... Polaris? What do you mean?"

"Exactly as I said, me, the Shining One and his friends, Shijima Daichi and the rest, plan to settle all of your disputes altogether and afterwards, we'll deal with Polaris and remove all the set of destinies he has imposed on all of you."

"Imposed destinies?"

"Yes, such is this one... the extinction of mankind. Have you ever considered that Polaris is the cause of all this? That he's the sole reason why your world is now on a brink of dispensing everything in its wonderful surface? As well as the beauty of each parts of the world represents?"

"...You're right, I suppose even Chief Hotsuin can be wrong about his ideals, I have been wondering about this doubts for some time now, and Kageyama... he showed me..."

"Abide by your emotions Sako Makoto, and you shall find the truth you are looking for, well done, I shall be going now, take care, you, take care of her." Saiduq said handing Black Frost to Makoto as her personal guardian of sort, meaning he traded his demon to her.

"Ho? Me as her demon? I'm excited! Nice to meet you pretty lady!"

"Hehe, you are far more what I have expected, but tell me, where did Kageyama went? If I could help, I..."

"I'm afraid you won't be able to help in your weaken state, besides... I still have to find Yamato Hotsuin here in Nagoya." Right, since Yamato is probably something as of now, he might...

...Meanwhile, somewhere...

"Hm, so this last piece of a dragon stream was here." Yamato picked the dragon head remains of the dragon stream by a crane with some JP members.

"Chief, we have some numbers of demons in our tracks, we-"

"Leave them to me, prepare to extract the energy of the dragon, now."

"H-Hai, roger that!"

"Hm, so the pawns are still at work, ha ha... ha ha... ha ha ha!"

...Back at Saiduq...

"He's preparing the dragon stream?" Saiduq asked.

"Yehoyehoyehoyeho!" Black Frost said cheerfully.

"Yes, he's probably somewhere in the sections of Nagoya, as for where he is... I'm afraid I cannot give you a specific location."

"Hm, I see, well-"

As Saiduq and Makoto converse... "I see you guys have brawled already." A familiar voice. They turn to the eastern side of the road to see... "Hey, how's it has been?"

"...Joe... Yuzuru Akie, I mean."

"Akie, you..." Saiduq and Makoto said.

"Yo, Makoto, I see you have already been defeated by this mystery guy in Nicaea."

"What are you intending here?" Saiduq asked.

"Well, Clicky sent the rest of us againts the Tokyo Branch, Daichi's group and the rest, but I was asked to keep an eye out of this place, I didn't want to fight you guys so... I just volunteered for guard duty since... since..."

"Like many of us, you do not intend to wage violence yes? You are the same as Shijima Daichi and the rest."

"Hmph, yeah, well anyway... can I ask something? Why won't you guys abide by the equality Clicky is trying to impose? Won't that resolve all problems? Like poverty and stuff?"

"I'm afraid your own view isn't the entire point, you claim peace will be attained by equality, but... will that really be peace? Will that be nothing more than denying individuals of their own point of view? Ronaldo Kuriki mentioned that justice will resolve all things but that is not true, people will only find peace within themselves, not through lawful transactions."

"He has a valid point, Akie. Don't you see that yet? Though you claim being equal will lead to peace and salvation... the fact that you're forcing everyone into it is no more than a tyrant's view!" Makoto reinforce on that idea.

"Hmph, but... have you guys considered the view of the weak?" Joe asked. "Those who are poor, no home, no shelter... will you at least show sympathy for them?"

"Of course, but... Akie Yuzuru, "Joe", would say peace to them will be granted by equality? The law abides all sort of transactions, if you abide by them... I'm afraid people will not be satisfied as the law themselves are only one perspective of an individual, people will not be granted of what they want for, such as happiness for one, the homeless you are referring to... are you certain that they are the good people you have come to believe? What if these people are actually evil themselves?"

"..." Good point, in this world, those who are living in poverty can sometimes be bad as anyone out there, though Ronaldo and his group claim equality is for the best, that is not true, equality will be either compensate those who are deemed worthy... which is the same as Ronaldo... and Yamato's own view of being the only ones who can make decisions for all, and... it will either deny somebody of their rights for freedom of expression, which... is no different from tyranny itself. "Yeah, you're right, but... _sigh, _not everyone is seeing that kind of view man."

"I am aware of that, it is through disagreement that people may learn something... though that being said, conflicts are meaningless when there is nothing to be gain, as for you Yuzuru Akie, you are fighting only to keepsafe this place of memories that you cherish, isn't that the same as what Shijima Daichi is trying to accomplish? He wants all of you to come to your senses and stop all the conflict in order for all of you to find the true path to salvation."

"...Good point, good point, yeah, I see your point... but..." Yuzuru summons his demons. "I'm afraid I can't just... well..."

"Hm, understandable, but... Yuzuru Akie..." Blue flames lit around Saiduq. "I cannot give up on my own will, I will have to... make you grovel." He said floating.

"Oh boy, I didn't know you could fly... oh wait, you already did that, oh well, I hope Clicky will forgive for this."

Conflicts will be resolved... eventually.

...End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil Survivor: A Dreamed World**

**Chapter 3: The Final Confrontation**

...At the Shibuya street...

"Hiyaa-!"

"Arrg-!" _Clash, clash! _Hinako, along with Shiva, clashes with Airi and her demons.

"Gr, what's so good about being equal anyway!"

"Gr, everyone would have a chance and-!"

"Your own equality system will not give everyone a chance Airi! In fact, it's quite the opposite! It would rob everyone of their desired dreams and future, you guys are a bunch of tyrants!"

"Gr, shut up! You cannot know that!"

"You're the one who doesn't know that!" _Clash, clash-! _Both broke off. "Sorry about this, but it's time for some punishment, harsh punishment for a spoiled child like you, Shiva!"

"Alright, yeahh-!" _Blaast, blaast-! _Shiva used the Pasupata, the same spear he used to take down Alioth that day when Hinako danced for her.

"Gr," _boom, boom, boom-! _

"Rooaarr!"

"Auurooaarr!" Some of Airi's demons are defeated and ceased to exist.

"Gr, if it's for the sake of happiness, I will make you guys cooperate no matter what!" Airi said. She takes a stance and... "Hiyaa!" She charges forth.

"Your equality will not bring happiness at all! Can't you get that!" _Clash, clash! _The two rivals clashed again.

"Hiyaa!" _Bluncht! Blucht! _Jungo kept using his fist in order to hit Otome, but some shielding wind is protecting her, to be honest, Jungo is only interested in destroying the wind shield, not Otome herself.

"Gr, for the sake of our dream, we will not lose! Hiyaa-!" Otome said summoning a whirlwind toward Jungo.

"Hm," _Block, block. _Jungo is protected by Zaou Gongen, with its nullying of wind ability.

"Please, think rationally about this, will equality make a better future for children? Will that give everyone inner peace? Please Otome, you should know that being equal will not help secure a brighter future, fighting won't help that either, but if we have to fight, then we shall fight to protect and drive some sense into our friends." Jungo said explaining the whole thing.

"But how will-?"

"Tell me something, Hiro said you have a daughter, Koharu was it? What if she doesn't want this? What if she is right now hating you for fighting your friends, if the world is equal... people, even children, will be deprived of their dream, if that is the case... people will become sad... and angry, thus, this equality system is depriving everyone of their happiness, that is not peace."

"But... I..." Otome holds back on her attack. "..." It seems she gain some senses into her.

"Hey, Otome, don't let him-" Airi said.

"Urusaii-!" _Striikkee-! _A direct hit to Airi's cheek, Hinako is the one who did that.

"Gyaah-!" She is sent flying towards a mailbox and lie there... "Gr, ow."

"Hey, Airi, was Jungo lying or telling the truth? Even you should know that, Hiro told me... you had a father right? Just who did you think he end up? You said everyone would have a chance when the world is equal, but that is not true."

"Gr, you cannot know that! It's-"

"Then tell me, your father was said to be alive you know."

"I- Huh?"

"He wanted to go home, he wanted to see his family again, but... JP has targetted him, the law dictates that someone like him isn't allowed to walk by freely, he's been denied of the opportunity and chance to see his daughter and family again."

"Th-That's... um..."

"Will that give happiness? You said everyone would have a chance, but what about your father? Was he given a chance? Were you given a chance to fulfill your dream as a pianist?"

"Th-That's..." Good point, it's not about having a chance, equality is... not everything. "..." Airi becomes silent.

"Think about this thoroughly! You guys are being irrational in the manner! You guys should pull some senses into your heads and into your hearts!"

"..." Airi gets it now. "_sigh._"

"Airi, this talk about peace and equality and all... they're different things, peace is one thing, but equality is completely different."

Hinako further explained. "_Sigh,_" Which causes Airi to sigh again. "You're right, _sigh, _alright, alright, I get it... So... it's not all about laughing and being happy huh, maybe that seem to hard so I left my own dream."

"Geez, you're a stubborn child, anyway, let's stop all this and-"

"Hiyaa-!"

"Ummghh-!" _Strike, strike! _Daichi and Keita brawl on out.

"What's so good about merit anyway? The way you guys would judge us all as unnecessary, what's so smart about that!" Daichi said as he and Keita broke off in their lock.

"Hmph, a weakling like you is-"

"You're the weak one here! The fact that you can't admit help from others is just a sign of that!"

"Shut up, I won't listen to the whims of a weakling like you." _Strike, strike, strike! _Keita sent more force of attacks using his demons that are of physical oriented strength. "Strength will determine everything, might controls the weak, and without strength, you cannot protect anything, let alone your own pathetic hide. So just shut up and lie down!"

_Strike, strike, strike! _"Like hell I will!" Daichi said blocking all of his attack with his barehands. "You wanna know true strength? I'll show you, Hiro has shown me this strength too, so, you're going down! Hiyaa-!" Daichi charged forth with his monkey demons towards Keita.

"Hmph," _Whoosh! _Keita dodged his attack, which is a punch. "You are weak." _Thud! _

"Guah!" Daichi got sent flying towards where he came from.

"Daichi!" Io said, she has been battling Fumi and her endless stock of demons in her app so far.

"Ha ha, looks like you guys are about to go down, surrender quickly and-" Fumi said mocking the group and...

"No, we won't..." _Flaash, flaash. _Io glows more greenish.

"I-Io?" Hinako said.

"Gr, I'm not... done... yet." Daichi said standing up.

"Hmph, still up for round 2? Alright, come at me then, beat me if you can, and die already." Keita said getting his fists ready.

"Gr, dammit, when it comes to physical strength, I'm nothing to this guy, so..." Right, best rely on one's demons... and inner emotion, for that is where true strength is.

"Daichi, you-" Hinako said.

"Hm, intriguing, your will which is strong intrigues me child of man, alright, if you don't mind me being hand over for him for a while, child of man." Shiva said requesting a transfer of sort.

"Huh? You want to... Hm, alright, ja, hurry up and help Daichi, he can't stand up to Keita alone!"

"Alright, hehahaha!" Shiva banished in a bonfire, then he appeared back behind Daichi. "Haha, let me lend your strength child of man, as true strength comes from cooperation with other children, like you have demonstrated."

"Gr, ugh, ah, okay. Hm,"

"Hmph, still up? Alright," Keita smirks. "Time to die!" _Rooaarr! _Keita sent out a roaring lion fist towards Daichi.

"I don't think so Keita, you're the one... who will lose here!" _Flash. _Daichi is charged up. "Hiyaarrghh-!"

"Alright, let's go! Child of man, I am your demon!"

"Alright, hiyaa-!" _Blaast, blaast! _Daichi charged forth while being empowered by Shiva's spear of Pasupata, the waves of flames are like thrusters for him and he's heading straight towards Keita while rotating around and the power clash of Keita's power and him are engulfing some of the area. "Hiyaarrghh-!"

"Gr, you..." Keita realized he's on a disadvantage. "Sounds like a idiot like you is-"

"Urusai! You're the idiot here! You want to know true strength? Here I go-!" _Ablaaze, ablaaze-! _While rotating, Daichi broke through the clash of power and went towards Keita. "Hiyaa-!" _Strike, _one punch... and...

"Gurk, hmph, is that all you got? Pretty pathetic and-"

"Hiyaa!" Another fist...

"Hehoho, this one is... our... specialty!" Shiva said raising forth his spear, and then... _flash, ablaaze, ablaaze! _This made Daichi's fist be ignited in flames and... determination... courage... loyalty...

"For the sake of all of us cooperating... I... won't... lose!" _Ablaaze! Ablaaze! _

"Gr, gurgh!" Daichi's fist that is burning is now within Keita's face... _ablaaze, ablaaze-! STRIIIKKEE-! _A score hit! To the face! "Guurrghh-!" _Shatter, shatter! _Keita is sent flying towards the building's window behind him, making him crash through it, injuring him.

"Gr, _huff, huff, _how's that huh? I told you cooperation is better, that's why..."

_Shock! _"Ah." Io flies high above... and... like before... "On this vow... we shall cooperate... even... even..." _Shock! _She summons one long, giant lightning spear. "even if it means... driving some senses into you people... so be it!" _Shock, shoock-! _She throws it towards Fumi and her demons... and... _Shoock, shoock. _

"Hm?" Fumi realized she's in trouble. "Uh oh." Uh oh indeed... that is... _shoock, shoock, shoock... boom, boom, BOOM, BOOM-! _

"Whoa!" Hinako said.

"We're in danger!" Airi said.

"Everyone, move out!" Everyone gets out of the way while...

"Hey, Keita, come on, there's no time for resting now!" Daichi said tending to Keita.

"Tch, leave me alone, I've been defeated and-"

"There's no time for that! Let's get going dammit!" He said grabbing his hand and putting it around his neck, then they moved out.

_boom, boom, boom... _"Ah..." Io prepares one giant lightning bolt above... "Hiyaa-!" Tossing below... _BOOm, BOOM, BOOOM-! _That was enough to destroy all of Fumi's demons, defeating her too.

"Gurgh, urrghh-!" She is sent flying on the gates behind him, it's not solid so she should be fine, except... her computers are messed up. "Urgh, I'm screwed..."

As the smoke clears out, Io slowly lands on the ground, the green light of Lugh is dispersed. "Hm, the battle... is over." Indeed, with both the equality and merit system subdued, well, the equality guys and girls weren't injured, only the merit group.

"Hm, hm..." Keita is moaning in pain.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to lie you down." Daichi said lying him on the ground to let his wounds healed up. "Sorry, Jungo, can you take over?"

"Hm, sure, Keita, are you alright?" Jungo attends to Keita.

"Gr, leave me alone, I lost..."

"Keita, you should know you cannot win alone."

"Shut up, I... Huh?"

"Yeah man, all this fighting all by yourself and whatnot... how dumb can you be! That will never work!" Daichi said snapping a bit at Keita.

"Huh, fighting by myself huh... hmph, ha ha, Hiro told me that once, only by fighting with my friends that I can succeed, ha ha... ha ha... ha ha ha!" He begun laughing... happily at this realization. "Hmph, you guys troused me, I lost... a man can admit that, hmph, so that's true strength." He said smirking, then lying on the ground in a relax way. "Ha ha."

"Keita." Jungo is feeling happy for his friend.

"Geez, talk about one tough guy, oh well, he's always like that." Hinako said.

"Hm, but..." Daichi and the rest turn to the carnage, where Fumi was.

"Hm... hm..." She's still there, groveling in the ground in pain, Io approaches her.

"Here, do you need help?"

"Hm? My, are you guys brainless? We're your enemies so..." As usual, being sarcastic and eccentric in her way, Fumi has always been like this.

"Hmhm, even if we are branded as idiots, we would still help out each other." Io said in return and payback sort the least as the rest approach.

"Yeah, like it or not, we'll help you." Daichi said.

"Yeah, so just cooperate, losers have to abide by the strong's wishes right?" Hinako said.

"Hm, hm, you guys were right, I thought of an inner strength when I was with you guys earlier." Airi said admitting that the equality ideal was correct.

"Hm, me too." Otome said agreeing. "Hehe, you guys are awesome, I wonder though, did Hiro partake in your ideals?"

"Yeah, speaking of which, where is he?" Hinako asked.

"Yeah, and Saiduq too." Jungo added.

"Hm, that reminds me, is Yamato... in Nagoya really?" Daichi asked.

"That's what he told us, he may have lied or he may have not, either way, he's way too far ahead from here, Chief has always been like that, always trying to get ahead of his adversaries, but..." Fumi said.

...Meanwhile, at Nagoya...

"Hiyaa-!" Ronaldo charged forth with a clenched fist.

"Hiyaa-!" Hiro charged in as well, some Infinity barrier is casted around him. _Strike, strike! _Both clashed in their fists.

"Gr, Hiro, what is wrong with equality and justice? Will that not benefit everyone?" Ronaldo said strengthening his clenched fist while they are locked with that of Hiro, Hiro is sort of using Infinity so there's no need to exert much force except... well, emotion will determine true strength.

"No, there's no such thing as absolute justice Ronaldo, you know that." They broke off. _Clash, clash-! _and move away from each other. "What will you do with equality being the only view of the world Ronaldo? Will that still be called a free world? Or... it is nothing more but a tyrant's world?"

"Gr, dammit, we won't come to an understanding, tell me, what is the flaws of my justice!" _Strike, strike! _Ronaldo charged forth while Hiro would reinforce his Infinity barrier to protect himself.

"What is the flaw? Hmph, everything has flaws, not a thing in this world can be become absolute other than... other than... other than we find resolution in ourselves, that is when things become flawless Ronaldo, not through your own egalitarian ideal!" _Clash, clash! _They broke off again. "That's what I'm trying to show you Ronaldo, you can find a better solution other than force, that is why... you should at least resort to a non-violent solution when resorting to peace!" _blaast, blaast! _Hiro casted a beam of energy towards Ronaldo, this is judgment.

"Hiyaa!" _boom, boom! _As always, Ronaldo is sometime reckless, he took the attack and he got hurt in the process, that's how he works.

...Meanwhile, at an intersection of Nagoya...

_tap, tap! _"_huff, huff, huff, _dammit, it's too... wide in here, _huff._" Daichi comes here in Nagoya after getting separated from the rest of the group.

Flashback...

"Hm," Daichi thinks thoroughly as he usually does.

"Hey, Daichi, come on, we gotta get bad boy Keita here to safety." Hinako said.

"Actually, I think... I'll go somewhere for a while."

"Huh?"

"Hiro is somewhere in Nagoya, as well as Saiduq, so... I can't just sit by and let them settle their disputes, Ronaldo and Yamato are there too, so... I have some unfinished business with Yamato too."

"Huh? Wha-?"

"That is why... I'm going there, Hiro will need my help, I'll try to find Saiduq too."

"Huh? But... But Daichi..." Io said.

"Yeah, isn't that dangerous? There's no telling who you might-" Hinako said.

"Actually, we asked everyone to evacuate, everyone was going to fight so we figured the citizens shouldn't involve themselves." Otome said.

"Yeah, we're not gonna let everyone involved into our fighting, so we allowed all of them to go somewhere else." Airi said.

"Oh, then..." Hinako said.

"Right, only Yamato and Ronaldo are there too I guess, and even Joe... oh well, that's it guys, I'm going in there, I'm sorry, but there's something I gotta settle with Yamato, besides... he's been the one who's been giving the creeps in my spine, I'm gonna settle my rivalry with him, so... please, let me do this!" Daichi said begging to the group in a begging stance.

"Daichi..." Io said.

End of flashback...

"_huff, huff. _So, where the heck-?"

"Hm? You're the only one who came here?" A voice said upahead.

"Huh? Who...?" Turning to that... it's...

"Shijima, you're the only one?" ...It's Yamato.

"Guah, y-yamato?"

"Shijima, what is an imbecile like you doing here? I thought you would be groveling in pain right now but... I see you are the only one who is foolish enough to come here."

"Y-Yamato, you... gr, I'm not gonna back down! Your merit group have been taken care of, you..."

"Hm? Oh, are those low members that bent to my will have been defeated? Hmph, I thought as much, that is why... I'm willing to crush all of my enemies with one single stroke with this." He said touching the dragon like statue head of the Dragon stream that is glowing, it seems to be recharging in way. "Isn't it fantastic? With one stroke that will give me victory, my ideals will come into fruitrition and I will finally make this pathetic society a flawless one, that is why..."

"That will never work! Someone like you... someone like you... gr, dammit, if you only rely on strength Yamato, you would only be consumed by it, can't you see that!"

"Hmph, I have no intention of heeding the words of a weakling like you, it is because of you that you corrupted Hiro in not joining my merit system ideal."

"Gr, dammit, fine, we'll settle this, I sort of expected this, I'm sort of afraid of facing you, but... I will not hold back! Yamato Hotsuin, I'll fight you by myself, hiyaa-!"

"Hoho, child of man, I admire your bravery, now, let us go forth!" Shiva appears behind Daichi and is ready for action.

"The great destroyer? Hmhm, impressive Shijima, but... can you surpass my strength?" Yamato said as his voice deepens, then... _Flash! _Something appeared behind him, it's Metatron, the voice of God they say, this is reflecting that of Yamato's background of being like a right hand man of an omnipotence being, like Polaris for one. "Can you destroy me Daichi Shijima? I am the one... who holds authority over power, even your own power of like that of a worm... cannot penetrate me!"

"Hurrgh!" Metatron raised forth its arms, _strike, strike, strike! _sending waves of forces towards Daichi and Shiva.

"Listen up Shijima Daichi," Yamato's voice has become sort of like a monotone now, and his voice seems to be because of Metatron's appearance here and it made him glowed a bit, like... well, he's glowing simple as that, but the other effect of this is that... he's unaffected by all sort of elemental attacks, the only thing that can harm him is that of physical strength, something Shiva has no problem with but... "The strong survives, and the weak dies, that is the way of things, that is the way of providence of nature, that is the destiny Polaris, the almighty, has imposed on us, you cannot revert that."

"Shut up! Just shut up! I'll beat you up real good for this! Hiyaa-!" Daichi charged forth.

"Hmph," While Yamato would remain standing still in his position, Metatron raises one hand and faces Daichi.

"Hurragh!" _Strike, strike! _A wave of forces has been sent towards him. All of which are blocked by Shiva's ability of blocking physical attacks.

"Hiyaa!" Daichi aims his fist towards Yamato's face while being boostered up by Shiva's Pasupata spear. _Flaash-! _

...Meanwhile, at Nagoya...

"Hm," Joe has summoned all sort of Mitama demons in his cause from his app.

"What do you intend to accomplish here? Yuzuru "Joe" Akie? Do you wish for me to simply lay down and surrender?" Saiduq, who is floating with blue flames all around him, asked.

"No, I'm simply stalling you man, so that Clicky can take care of Hiro."

"What?"

"Kageyama? Where- Urgh," Makoto tries to stand up but her wounds prevent her so.

"Oh, hoho, take it easy there pretty lady." Black Frost said.

"The Shining One and Ronaldo Kuriki fighting?"

"Yeah... it's happening now, so..."

"Hm, I see, very well," The blue flames lit more brightly. "If you are not willing to move out of our path, then..." _blast, blaast- blaast-! _Saiduq casted Megidolaon, destroying the four Mitamas of Joe, rendering him without demons in his app.

"Hm, thought as much." He said not caring at his defeat.

"You will not fight back?" Saiduq said as he lands on the ground.

"No, there's no point, tell me one thing, why is that equality is something not people looking forward to? Won't that solve all of society's weakness?"

"You refer to the flaws of the world? No, it would not, society itself has its own flaws, and no matter what people do, there will always be something that is sort of threatening their own laws and something that no one in this world can ever change, laws are merely instructions that is to be followed at certain conditions, the other one is your own view, if you feel like the laws or the perspective of others does not meet yours, you can always retain your own view and cooperate with such people, and it is only through understanding, peace and resolution can one find true peace, that is the way of things, that is the providence of things."

"Hm, make sense, make sense, yeah, but... what of the people who are suffering? Don't they... deserve a chance or...?"

"You refer to the ones who are living in strife? Hm, I suppose they do have a chance, but Yuzuru Akie, are you certain that they what the ones you call the weak? What if these people are actually evil itself? These people who are living in strife, as well in power, as well as fortune and riches, poor and rich... can you distinguish who is right and who is wrong? The weak, as you call it, are sometimes are the ones who are causing disturbances in society, and the laws themselves are being used in order to attain certain order in society, people are oblidge to either follow or disobey them, depending on one's perspective, you will see Yuzuru Akie that the whole perspective of this matter is that people have the right to freedom, the only real problem is that people are not yet enlightened of the truth they are seeking, and thus, people have either gone stray of their path and have gone the path of strife and poverty, thus, society itself has its own weakness, I will tell this though, if you abide by the truth you are seeking, you will see that the law, people, and even yourself will come to an understanding and the law themselves will not be forced upon people and their views of things."

"Yes, that is true, Akie, do you see now? Peace cannot be attained by being equal, that is no longer a free world for all of us." Makoto said supporting Saiduq's claims.

"It wouldn't huh... yeah, I sort of figured that out, _sigh, _my girlfriend used to say that to me, that I should have my own views in the matter, looks like she was right." Joe closes his eyes. "Hm, I guess I'll join you guys, yo, Makoto, you need help?"

"Yehoho! I'm helping her!" Black Frost said lending its... head to Makoto for her to attain balance.

"Hm, good for you, so... what will you do mystery friend? Will you come to Hiro's side or...?"

"Hm, Yamato Hotsuin is somewhere but..." _Shake, shake! _The ground shakes, alarming the three.

"Huh...? Wha-"

"Hm?"

"Wha-"

"Woho?" Joe, Saiduq, Makoto and Black Frost turn to the nearby bridge... and...

"Grooaar... grooaar... grooaarr!" Something emerged out of the water... it's shaped like a giant bowl that is rotating and...

"Oh, it came, the last of the Septentrion." Saiduq confirms.

"Wha- Septentrion? Wha-" Makoto said getting agitated.

"Whoa, that's the last one?" Joe asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, we don't have the means to defeat it right now, we best retreat."

"Hm, roger that, alright, let's go." Joe, Saiduq and Makoto left the area... and Black Frost.

...Meanwhile, at Hiro's part...

"Hiyaa!" _Strike, Block! _So far, Hiro has the upper hand with Ronaldo, both of which have been brawling it out for some time now. "Dammit, why the hell can't I defeat you!"

"Because you are not fighting for true justice at all, Ronaldo, what is your definition of justice?"

"Gr, that again? I told you, justice is about-"

"Is justice all about peace? Is that what you're trying to achieve?"

"Huh?" While Ronaldo is distraught, Hiro took the advantage and moved away from him for a while.

"Ronaldo, true peace can come through understanding, your own way of doing things is forcing everyone to forsake your own ideal of justice."

"I- What?"

"What about you? Don't you believe in the justice you once showed? That you wanted to help the weak?"

"Gr," Ronaldo stops. Prompting...

"Hm," _Blaast-! _Hiro casted Judgment to the nearby side of Ronaldo... _boom, boom! _

"Guurrghh-!"

"Ronaldo, with truth as our strongest ally, we can overcome anything, even... even... even the stupid rules and laws of corrupted politicians who think they can run this society with strict force!" _Strike! _Hiro punched Ronaldo on the cheek, sending him flying towards the nearby sidewalk. "That is why Ronaldo... stop this, there's no point of continuing this battle."

"Gr, dammit." Ronaldo said punching the road.

"I will..." _shake, shake. _"Huh?" The ground rumbles.

"Hm?" The two turn to the nearby bridge... they see... the last of the Septentrion.

Hiro receives a recognition I.D. for it, Benetnasch it seems. "Benetnasch? The last of the Septentrion?"

"That's the last of the Septentrion? Hm,"

"Right, once it's defeated, everyone will be able to meet Polaris, whoever wins this all ordeal that is."

...Meanwhile, at another section of Nagoya...

"Hiyaa!" _Strike, block, block! _So far, Daichi has been pulling out all the strength he could gather to strike at Yamato, who is being protected by the golden shield barrier that has been casted by Metatron.

"Hmph," _Shake, shake, crumble! _Metatron sends another wave of force towards him, making a crack on the road along the way. "Daichi, why are you aiming towards me, even though you know it will only be the same result?" Yamato said, his voice is a combination of his own as well as that of a demonic tone due to Metatron's power no doubt.

"Shut up!" _Strike, strike, block! _

"Hmph, you are truly an imbecile, fine, I shall dispose of you now!"

"Hurrgh!" Metatron raises forth its arms and then... "Hurrgh-!" _blaast, blaast, blaast! _Dark energies gather around him.

"Only the strong will prosper in this world, I shall teach you this." Yamato said, and... "Sa, crumble into dust... monkey brain." _blaast, shoock, shoock! _Yamato commands Metatron to send out the energy blast towards him.

"Gr," Daichi is in trouble.

"Not yet Child of man," Shiva encouraged.

"Sh-Shiva?"

"You have the strength that I have come to revere as the almighty, and that is... hehe, hehe, reach out for the truth, child of man, go for it!" Shiva said giving Daichi some strength as its spear glows.

"The truth... alright, ja," _blaast, shoock! _"I'm not afraid Yamato," The energy blast that Yamato sent draws near, "That is why..." _Shoock...! _"I won't lose!" _Dash, dash, ablaaze! _

"Yeah! Go for it, reach out, for..." Shiva encourages while boosting Daichi's speed towards Yamato with the Pasupata like he just fired a cannon ball as Daichi being the bullet, then...

"...the truuth-!" Daichi said being fired like a cannon ball towards Yamato. "Hiyaa-!"

...at the same time...

"Gr, gr, Hiro, I can't back down now, if the only means to achieve justice is to get through you then... Hiyaa-!" Ronaldo charges forth towards Hiro with the last of his demon, Bishamonten, and his strength and...

"Hm, unfortunate, but... I suppose this will be your learning experience..."

"Hiyaa-!" ...Aiming at Hiro's face...

...At the same time...

"Hiyaa-!" Daichi aims his fist, which is burning, towards Yamato's face and...

"You cannot defeat me, you will know that, now." Yamato said snapping a finger, prompting Metatron to attack again, its eyes glows and...

"Hiyaa-!" Aiming at his left cheek... "I'm not afraid of your shadow anymore!" _Strike, STRIIKEE-! Shatter! _

...Back at Hiro...

_STRIIKE-! _Hiro countered Ronaldo's attack and punched him on the right cheek, inflicting a serious wound on it, sending him flying towards the side walk again. "Guurrghh-! Gurgh, guh." His last strength is snuffed, no more of his bravado now. "Urgh, I see now Hiro, so that's why I couldn't beat you, ha ha, go ahead then, kill me and you can have your wish."

"No way, I got more important stuff to do than that."

"Huh?"

"Ronaldo, I'm going to fulfill everyone's wishes, even yours."

"What? Then..."

As Hiro is about to walk away... "I will tell you this, in the new world that is coming... it will be..." turning to Ronaldo with a smile... "A dreamed world." He said leaving.

"Dream... world, ha ha, you are always amaizing man, oh well, I guess I'll stay for a while, see this through." Ronaldo said lying on the ground, and slowly fell asleep... due to his lack of strength and numbness all around him.

Hiro walks towards the distance... "...It's time." He runs off somewhere.

...Back at Daichi...

"..." Yamato lies on the ground, with a wound inflicted on his left cheek, he's not someone who seems to be of physical related individual it seems, only at intelligence of work and sort of judgment power that is of authority.

"Impossible... to be defeated by a monkey like you..."

"I may be not smart, but I'm still capable of fighting if the truth is within my grasp, that's how I won."

"Tch, the truth...?"

"Yeah, didn't you realized it? When we fought all these days, all these five or about to be six days of sort, we all learned all sort of things, Yamato, what's the big idea man? Why use such merit system in the first place?"

"Gr, someone like you... will never understand."

"Then explain it to me." A familiar voice said. Coming forward while floating is... Saiduq, along with Black Frost.

"Saiduq?" Daichi said.

"Yehoo!" Black Frost said.

"Yamato Hotsuin, our long animosity is over, the Hotsuin lines haven't been misplaced or have been for nothing, you are already aware of that."

"Gr, you, you gave me information, then you turn on me, who are you?" Yamato said while lying on the ground. "And why are you aiding Daichi Shijima into this matter?"

"I'm the same as many people, the ones who look out for the truth, those who are truthful and those who lead such truths can lead a proper society compare to that of what you are trying to accomplish."

"Gr, truth, tell me, in the world before all of these calamity begun, would you consider the world to be paradise?"

"No, that's so far outstretch man." Daichi said.

"Exactly, all I was doing, was ridding the world of its flaws so that it may never occur again, the tragedies that have befallen this country and so many more... how can you make something like that an ideal world? The only thing that came to my mind was strength and merit, wherein individuals will be abide by the law of their merits and become unflappable in the face of such tragedies."

"But Yamato Hotsuin, can you not see that you are making the same tragedies that have befallen this country in the past?" Saiduq said offering some wisdom.

"Yeah, can't you just see that by abiding to the merit system you so want, that you are destroying society itself?" Daichi said.

"Then what do you suggest?" Yamato asked.

"Simple actually," A voice said. Walking towards them is...

"Hiro?" Daichi said.

"Kageyama Hiro, Shining One."

"Hiro? What are you-?" Hiro approaches the dragon stream that is now fully charged up.

"This is now operational right? Hm, good." He said taking a stance towards the distance, and... Summoning forth one lightning bolt.

"What? What are you-?" Yamato asked.

_Shoock! _Hiro throwed the lightning bolt towards the Dragon Stream. "Wha- H-Hiro?" Daichi asked his intent, and...

"Hm," It seems Saiduq realized what he's doing.

_Flash, flash! _The dragon stream emanated, and then... "Rooaar, rooaar, rooaarr!" It rose up once again, with its long body fully recovered, it aims towards the sky and...

"Wh-Whoa!" Daichi falls on his butt.

"Hm," All four of them watch it and...

...Somewhere else, at Tokyo...

"Hm? H-Hey." Airi points above as everyone moves by to another area.

"Hm?" They all turn to the sky that is now going after sunset, it's now almost evening.

"Rooaarr!" The dragon stream is seen.

"W-Whoa, hey, isn't that...?" Hinako said.

"The dragon stream?" Otome asked.

"Sure looks like one." Keita said.

...At Nagoya...

"Rooaarr!" The dragon stream passed by the metropolis.

"That's..." Makoto, who is being supported by Joe, said staring at it.

"Whoa, that's..." Joe said.

"Rooaarr!" The dragon stream goes to the nearby bridge where...

"Grooaar, grooaar." The Septentrion is still here, and... "Grooaarr."

"Rooaarr!" _Swallowed! _The dragon stream ate it, and... "Rooaarr!" _boom, boom, BOOM-! _Then it exploded, along with the last of the Septentrion, Benetnasch.

"Grooaarr!" Leaving some anguished cry on the city as it dispersed.

...Back at Hiro and the rest...

"Whoa, that's..." Daichi said.

"The last Septentrion, Benetnasch, has been taken care of, hm, the pillar of light towards Polaris should be..." Saiduq said as...

_flash, flash! _A pillar of light emanates to the nearby grasses, it seems the condition to meet Polaris has been met, now it's time to... "Hm? That's..." Yamato said.

"The path to Polaris is open now that all Septentriones have been defeatead, right?" Hiro asked Saiduq.

"Yes... though we have little time now as the Void continue to expand further, we best hurry and save this world."

"Hm, let's."

"Gr, my ideals will never come to fruitriotion, I..." Yamato said groveling on the ground.

"Yamato," Hiro kneels before him.

"Hiro, if you had only... supported me and..."

"I will make a dream world where everyone's dream will be fulfilled, including yours."

"What?"

"Yes, a dream world... Yamato, you want for JP to become powerful right? So that it may influence that of society itself? That people would come to rever JP so that no more corrupted politicians may run this country?"

"...Yes, it is because of worthless individuals that this country have been rotten, I cannot tolerate that, I..."

"Then, when this is all over, your dream of reaching forth your ideals to make a merit out of politicians will be fulfilled, I will show you." Hiro said standing up.

"What?"

"You will see, that way, you can run JP along with some other benefactions out there, but don't get your head about making the entire world to be based on ideals of merit system, you will only do that... in your own way."

"...You are saying you will allow me to cooperate with you and see forth both of our ideals are to be met? Hm, what if it's contradictory?"

"I doubt it," Hiro said smiling. "Because in our dream future... truth would reign over, and all of us... will achieve our dream, isn't that what you want Yamato? Your dream of making an ideal world where the merit of politicians are to be guided to those who are worthy to run this country, to be honest, I'm confident that you'll lead Japan to a brighter future when JP has become more popular."

"...Hmph, ha ha, so you would allow me to make my own merit ideals in society once this is all over? While you retain your own perspective in the matter, very well, I will abide by your own ideals Hiro, and see forth, if it's done, you say there is something that I want? Hm, that is I suppose is to run this country, yes, that is what the Hotsuin clan has sacrificed for for many years."

"Yeah man, you do that, so, what do we do now?" Daichi asked.

"We best hurry, Shining One, Shijima Daichi, let us go." Saiduq said walking towards the pillar of light.

"Yosh, Hiro, let's do this, Polaris is waiting, hey, Yamato, can you inform everyone that we'll be back soon with our world restored?"

"Hmph, do as you wish, I will leave you... and see if you can fulfill your dream world, let us see if your ideal would surpass mine, Hiro." Yamato left while holding his left shoulder that is injured.

"Hm, sa, let's go."

"Yeah!" Hiro and Daichi said.

"Hm, let us move on now." Saiduq, Hiro and Daichi enter the pillar, and... _flaash, flaash-! _The three are transported somewhere else. That is...

...At the Akasha Stratum...

Both Hiro and Saiduq remain standing while Daichi is lying on the ground as usual whenever something extraordinary would happen. "This is...?" Hiro asked about their specific location, everything is vast and you can see all of your reflection here in this shimmering place that is filled with crystal like exterior and interior.

"This is the Akasha Stratum, where the ones you know as "gods" reside." Saiduq said.

"Guaah! Wh-What kind of... What kind of place is this?" Daichi said regaining his composure and standing up. "Whoa, hey, what is...?"

Turning to the round circular thing at the middle... it rose up, splits into many tiny pieces, and... Two large balance monument is on its two end sides and the one that looks like a monumental figure has a symbol on it that is like that of a cross... It's Polaris. "Well done in coming here humans, but you seem to have been brought in by Alcor."

"Ah, it has been aeons since we last met." Al Saiduq, or Alcor, said to Polaris, who is the almighty being here, and Saiduq is his sword but...

"You... it's your fault that our world is ruined! We won't forgive you!" Daichi said.

"Arrogant human, what do you intend to accomplish by destroying me?"

"We will make the dream world we all dream in, and we'll replace you in the process." Hiro said.

"Yeah... Saiduq will take over from there, and the throne will no longer be yours!"

"Impossible, I have inherited this throne through Kawkab, Thuban and Vega, with Eli being the next, what can mere worms do to change that order of the divine itself?"

_Flash, flash! _At that, Beelzebub, Lucifer, Alice, Belial, Nebiros are summoned by Hiro. "You think you are almighty? Haha, you are typically arrogant as I have come to understand."

"Yes, humans have unlimited potential Polaris, you will see for yourself." Saiduq said.

"Heretic! But perhaps even your own doubts was part of the much larger scheme of the celestial being." Polaris said.

"I thought of it as well, but I realized, that these emotions... are of my own, they cannot be replaced by anyone else"

"Yeah, and we'll prove it." Hiro said as he gathers his demons.

"Alright, let's settle this, Polaris, get ready to surrender the throne immediately! Saiduq, we're counting on you!" Daichi said.

"Thank you, Shining One, Shijima Daichi, you have given me wonderful emotions, I will not betray you, I promise."

"You would side with these humans Alcor? Hmph, you are no longer worthy of being speaken with Alcor! Die along with all of these humans and their cursed nature!" At that, the circular object above Polaris split into many pieces, and they all scattered around this shimmering place as its guardians.

"Hmph, he has some guardians to do his dirty work, alright, let's go!" Hiro said.

"Kageyama Hiro was it? You are the center of all these transgression, I shall wipe you out, along with Alcor who you have side with, begone cursed mortal!" At that... _shock, shock, shock! _Dark shocking waves are sent towards Hiro and the rest. _Shoooockk-! Boom! _The battle for the dream future... begins!

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Devil Survivor: A Dreamed World**

**Chapter 4: Mugen No Sekai**

...at Akasha Stratum...

"Arrghh-!" _Shoock, shoock, shoock! _Polaris casted Heavenly Wrath on the group, sending forth dark shocking waves.

"Waa!" Dachi covers himself.

"Hm," Hiro casted Infinity to protect him, himself, and Saiduq.

The shimmering objects that Polaris summoned as its guardians all gather around them. "Hm," _Snap,_ Saiduq snapped his finger.

"Yehahahaha!" Black Frost flies above, _ablaaze, ablaaze, boom, boom! _Then he fired some fireballs as well as Megidolaon in order to dispatch some of the guardians since Saiduq himself cannot seem to harm them due to his affiliation with Polaris once.

"I cannot turn on Polaris, my apology, but I'm afraid I'll just have to leave that to you, Shining One, Shijima Daichi."

"Eh, no problem, just keep those pests at bay men, Hiro, let's do this!" Daichi said.

"Ah, let's do this, you're going down you fake of an administrator!" Hiro said glaring and mocking Polaris.

"Foolish humans, you dare defy your administrator? How foolish!" _Shoock, shoock, shoock! _Once again, Polaris summoned all sort of dark shocking waves towards the group. Hiro's Infinity spell protected everyone.

"Hiyaa! You're gonna pay, damn you!" Daichi said using Shiva as his demon.

"So you are the god who is overseeing this world? Hehe, let me test your strength!" Shiva said striking a post in order to get a clear aim of Polaris.

"For our friends... I have new friend because of my master!"

"For Lady Alice!" Alice and her two "uncles" gather in command of Hiro.

"Know this Polaris, you will die here and now, whether you like it or not, the world will be welcomed by a new administrator, and Saiduq will remove all the set of records you have imposed on us on the Akashic records." Hiro said.

"Impossible, Alcor is no longer other than my sword, your duty is over Alcor! I shall rid you of your existence, now! As all of humanity will perish and disappear to the absolute nothing!" Polaris said turning its gaze towards Hiro, _blast, blast, boom, boom! _casting Megidolaon and then... _shock, shock, shock! _Then another Heavenly Wrath attack.

"Hm, Alice!" Hiro commands.

"Leave it to me, for my friends, die for me!" _Waarp, waarp, waarp! _All sort of sharp "forks" came stabbing Polaris, reducing some of its structure into ruins.

"For Lady Alice-!"

"Die!" Belial and Nebiros next, _ablaaze, ablaaze, waarp! _fireballs and necromancy spells are fired towards Polaris.

"Hiyaa, go, Shiva!" With a clenched fist, Daichi commands Shiva.

"Alright, time to get this party started, let's dance!" _Ablaaze, ablaaze! _A pillar of flames is sent towards Polaris, _boom, boom, boom! _accumulating all the attack, the monumental body of Polaris is badly damage.

"Hiyaa-!" Then Hiro himself decided to lunge forward, he jumps as far as he can using his own power that is similar to that of Saiduq now and... "Hiyaa-!" _Thud, thud, thud! _He started punching Polaris's monumental face if it has even a face on it that is.

"Arrghh, die you worthless, unnecessary creatures!" Polaris said casting Heavenly Wrath, _shock, shock, shock! _

"Gr," Hiro is sort of engulfed by that shocking dark waves but... "Hm," He casted Infinity to protect himself, dispelling the attack since it cannot penetrate him.

"Hiya-! Take this!" _Thud, thud, thud! _Daichi hit Polaris multiple times as well.

_Shatter, shatter, boom, boom! _"Yehahaha!" Black Frost dispatched all the guardians that Polaris summoned

"Hiyaa-! Die!" Hiro commands both Lucifer and Beelzebub to attack.

"Grroaarr, I am the lord of Flies, my lord... your wish..." Beelzebub is referring to Hiro as its lord since... well, he's now his demon.

"For the sake of a free world, die godly being!" Lucifer said. _Blaast, blaast! _Both demons casted Black Viper that they sent towards Polaris, making the god be engulfed in darkness that destroyed the two monumental stand that is keeping it together... or not.

"You would defeat me with such meager strength...? Preposterous!" Polaris said floating high above, and then... _Warp, warp, warp! _All of the guardians that were dispatched instantly showed themselves all over the place.

"Wha- What the...?" Daichi asked.

"Hoho?" Black Frost as well.

"He's showing his true strength, this has been nothing more but warmup in our part." Saiduq said.

The guardians gather around Polaris and they all gather together, and then... some of which form around the lower body, giving him some sort of a lower body, if that make sense, then... the surrounding also changes into that of that is still shimmering but this time... it seems all of the surrounding becomes much more clear in color as in it's all very shimmering here and all of the crystal like surrounding has become more shiny in their color, and Polaris slowly lands back to where he was but this time, it has a different structure environment about it. "Gr, is this its true form?" Daichi asked.

"No, it's merely another one of his forms that intends to challenge us."

"Hmph, come as many times as you want, you will fall." Hiro said.

"Impossible, without an administrator, this world will perish, you humans and your arrogance will lead this world to its own demise."

"I don't think so, Saiduq will fill the throne in your stead, simple as that in fact."

"Neither of us know the movement of the stars Polaris, I shall take the throne and replace you and the set of destinies you have imposed on mankind!" Saiduq said.

"Impossible, you are no more than my sword and my tool Alcor, your duty is over! Now perish in vain!" _Waarp, waarp! _Polaris casted something... it made Saiduq's body be stucked on the ground crystal.

"Hm? Wha...!"

"H-Hey, Saiduq can't move!" Daichi said.

"Indeed, I have taken away your freedom Alcor, now die in vain!" _Waarp, waarp, waarp! _All sort of demons are summoned by Polaris, all of which are all belonging to all category, though not all of them seem to be... well, all of which are malevolent looking like Polaris nature is.

"Dammit, Hiro, what should we do?"

"Protect Saiduq, I'll get this bastard, demons, come to me!" Hiro said commanding all of his demons.

"Hai, let us march forth, whelp, I, Lucifer, will lend you my strength."

"Me as well my lord." Beelzebub said.

"For my friends... for my friends!" Alice said.

"For Lady Alice!"

"Hm!" Belial and Nebiros said.

"Kageyama Hiro, you are the mere human who have eroded my judgment and set forth the hearts of your comrades, if you are to die... then I shall dispose of you first!" Polaris said gathering his demons towards Hiro.

"H-Hey, Hiro!" Daichi said.

"I'll be fine." Hiro casted Infinity on him and his demons, as well as Daichi and Shiva and Saiduq and Black Frost.

"You, go aid the Shining One." Saiduq commands Black Frost.

"Yehahaha! As you wish boss, for justice... and love!" _Ablaaze, boom, boom! _He casted Infinite Inferno as well as Megidolaon, dispatching some demons.

"Hiyaa-!" _Strike, strike! _Hiro casted a force of wave towards the demons, dispatching more demons.

"Hrooaarr!"

"Shhraa!"

"For my friends!"

"Grooaarr!"

"Grooaarr!" _blaast, blaast, ablaaze, ablaaze, warrp, waarpp! _All sort of attacks are fired by Hiro's demons, clearing a way for him towards Polaris. Then he runs towards Polaris.

"Kageyama Hiro, you have been a thorn of my side ever since you and your comrades begun eroding my judgment and set foot in this holy place, you shall perish along with all of your kind! Mankind has been corrupted and beyond redemption, now is the time for their judgment to come!"

"Shut up! If you dare judge mankind, you have to get through me first!" Hiro said running towards Polaris, then he jumps towards him for an attack.

"Hmph!" _Blast, blast, blast! _Polaris casted judgment towards Hiro, sending forth beams of light towards the one who has been leading everyone until now. "Die, you miserable mortal! How dare you defy your administrator!"

"Hiyaa-!" Hiro clenches his fist. _Thud, thud! _A direct hit to the face of Polaris.

"Hiyaa!" _Strike, strike, strike! _Daichi sent out multiple strike towards the horde of demons of Polaris.

"Time to get this party started!" _Ablaaze, ablaaze, ablaaze! _Shiva casted Maragidyne towards the demons, summoning forth bonfires from the ground that risen up.

"Yehahahaha! For love and justice!" Jack frost incarnation, Black Frost, said summoning more flames around, making the surrounding be filled with all kinds of burning things. "Yehahahaha!"

"Stop playing around, help the Shining One." Saiduq, who is stucked on the ground, said.

"Alright, you're the boss!"

"Hiyaa-!" At Hiro... _Thud, thud! _He kept punching Polaris's face.

"Arrghh-!" _Waarp, waarp, waarp! _Another Heavenly Wrath, Polaris is pulling all the stacks to stop Hiro, but so far, he proves to be invincible in many aspects that those who abide by the truth will be invincible.

"Hiyaa-!" _Blaast, blaast-! _He casted Armageddon, destroying the monumental body of Polaris... _boom, boom, boom, BOOm, Boom, BOOM, BOOOM-! _Polaris exploded in flash of light.

"Hiro!" Daichi said.

Hiro lands on the ground after exchanging some attacks with the god in mid-air, then... "Hm?"

"I see you will not be defeated easily, in that case, I shall show you my true strength!" Polaris's voice, all sort of things begun to gather around him as he floats high above. Then... some sort of solid things particles gather around him, forming him a new body, then... the lower part was consumed by the large, fat thing with some sort of flappy wings which are like that of a toy monster, then the surrounding becomes no more shimmering color, now it's dark and... the cosmos can be seen. Polaris slowly lands on the ground with this time a more fat like, muscular body form. He comes face to face with Hiro.

"You are..."

"I am Polaris, the great administrator, the predecessor- or will soon to be predecessor to Eli, I shall dispose of all of you now!"

"Impossible, you cannot subdue truth."

"Yeah, we won't be beaten no matter what!" Daichi said.

"Hmph, arrogant humans, it is because of your own vanity that I have considered you all as unnecessary, this is the sole reason why your freedom to choose is the curse that is destroying this universe! I shall dispose of such failures and make an ideal world of merit where none shall oppose me!"

"You bastard-!" Hiro said.

"Now die, I, the great administrator, has deemed you all unnecessary, thus, you cannot disobey this authority of order! None shall!" Polaris casted Cepheid, making the demons of the group be immobilized.

"Ho?"

"Guh, I... I can't move!"

"Lady Alice!"

"Gr, curse you divine being." Lucifer said.

"Gr," All of the demons are immobolized with the exception of...

"Gree, boorring-!" Black Frost broke through as well as Shiva.

"I cannot miss the bash of this party, I shall enjoy this!" He said.

"Gr, dammit, Hiro, let's-" Daichi said about to propose pulling up the curtain of this grand finale about...

"Die you miserable human beings, accept the fact that you are all finished and no one can defy my absolute order!" The circular thing above Polaris rotates faster and faster, it glows and glows and then... "This Heavenly Throne is my trumph card, you are the ones who shall perish this day, the world will be restored based on my ideals and none shall erode my judgment!" _Flaash, flaash-! Flaash! _The Heavenly Throne glows, _boom, blaast-! Blaast-! Boom, BOOM! _destroying the entire surrounding, and making all the glass crystal things shatter into pieces and scatter about, all of which float around Polaris as the entire surrounding is beginning to deteriorate from the attack, as if judgment day has just come. "See for yourself, the death of many shall not be in vain as they themselves will be free of suffering, but you... you intend for people to go back to suffering and strife, no one wishes for suffering to come, why act against the wishes of your fellow man, consider, is that truly just?"

"Shut up!" Hiro comes out of the smoke of ruins. "You're the unjust one! Though you claim suffering is not the will of others, you are denying them of the truth! You're the hypocrite here!" _Thud, thud! _He punches the fat, muscular body of Polaris. "Suffering cannot be avoided, as well as strife, what you are saying of avoiding strife, is only... an illusion! I'll break that illusion of yours and show you the truth!" **(Note: Same line of Kamijou Touma from To Aru Majutsu Index) **Hiro said lunging forth towards Polaris.

"Gr, foolish mortal, I control your destiny, nothing can stop your world from being devoured!" Polaris raises its body up to litten up the cannon like thing below its body, the main body, it's for the attack called SuperNova. "You will see for yourself, what you call the truth... is only... an illusion!" _Blaast, blaast, blaast-! _

"Hiyaa-!" Hiro prepares an special attack, and that is... reach out... for... for... for the truth!

_Blaast, blaast, blaast-! _Polaris attacked Supernova, in which a large radiating beam is sent towards Hiro that is like that of the heat of the Sun.

While... "Arrghh-!" Hiro summons four pillars of light around him, then he casted Infinity to defend himself. "I'll show you, you say our truth is unattainable and only an illusion... you are the illusionary thing here!" A large, round circle forms around Hiro, then it goes above him... this is... "I will show you... our..." Clenching his fist...

"Gr... Augh... H... Hiro?" Daichi and the rest regain consciousness after getting hit from the attack of the Heavenly Throne earlier.

"Hm, hrngh, Shining One," Saiduq emerges from the dirt of ruins as well, seeing forth the shining circle above Hiro. "That's..." It's the new Akashic records, where... "Ah." He smiles at this. "Well done, Shining One." He said as one single tear drops from his left eye.

"Hiro."

"Heho?" Daichi and Black Frost emerged up as well as the other demons.

"Now die, Kageyama Hiro, destroyer of worlds, enemy of mankind!" _blaast, BLAAST-! _Polaris casted Supernova, sending forth the heat of the Sun itself towards Hiro.

"Ah..." With then...

"You're the enemy of mankind you damn bastard! Hiro, show 'em whose boss!"

"Hehoo!" Daichi and Black Frost said.

"Time to bring forth the downfall of the divine itself." Lucifer said.

"Yes, my lord, we are at your services." Beelzebub said bowing down to Hiro who he reveres as his lord.

"For friends... for all of our friends!" Alice said.

"Lady Alice!"

"Go, Hiro, go show 'em!" Daichi said with a clenched fist.

"Hm, Shining One, it is time... reach out for the truth you are seeking." Saiduq said. "And that is..."

"Hm," The circular thing above Hiro summons forth circular things around him, they are all like magic circles that are rotating endlessly, _bloock, bloock, Bloock-! _Blocking forth the Supernova attack, protecting Hiro.

"Wh-What? How could...?" Polaris asked.

"Now see for yourself administrator, see forth... the truth... for itself." Hiro said pointing his hand at him, prompting the new Akashic records above him to dispatch all sort of falsehood, and shines forth... the truth... Reach out... for... for... The... THE TRUTH-! _Flash, flaash-! FLaash-! BLaast- blaast- BLAAST-! _A shining wave of attack that turn into rainbow colored is sent towards Polaris, with an image of everyone in it, Io, Daichi, Saiduq, Joe, Makoto, Airi, Jungo, Keita, Fumi, Otome, Yamato and Ronaldo, and of course... Hiro. "This is our dream... our dream... world." _Flaash-! _The attack penetrates through Polaris... and... _BOOOOM-! _

"Arrghh- Arrghh-!" His body begins to deteriorate, the wings flappy things begun to decompose, as well as the fat, muscular body, then... "To think, your childish delusions would defeat me... you fools."

"Sleep well, administrator of memories, the world will know a new administrator." Saiduq said saying his last farewell to the one who summoned him here.

"Alcor... you intend to replace me and weave forth the history of mankind...? This is not a man's world, much will be lost if you go down man's path...!"

"I think not, you have said your part, now... begone." _Snap, _With a snap of a finger... from Hiro nonetheless...

"Argh... argh... Arrghh-!" Polaris falls from the Akasha Stratum, and then... _Boooooomm-! _Bright light engulfs the area.

...At the world...

"Hm? Hey, look." Hinako and the rest look above as there seems to be a shimmering object that is giving forth some sort of spark around... it's like the sun has given blessing to a brand new, world it seems.

"Hey, what is that?" Airi asked.

"Hm? That's..." Io said staring up at that circular shimmering thing. "Ah." Then... the image of Hiro on it appear, with him smiling. "Hiro!"

...Mugen No Sekai...

_negai nozomi kogare noberu te wa todokazu ni_

_samayou wa kokoro awaku sakebu koe tayutau dake _

Hiro, Daichi, and Saiduq find themselves at the now returning to the original state of the place of the Akasha Stratum. "Huh? This is...?" Daichi said, then the Heavenly throne where Polaris once sits comes to the middle. "H-Hey, that's..."

"It's the Heavenly Throne, the one where an administrator sits to watch over worlds and correct them, but as for me... I will only watch over all of you." Saiduq said.

_inori kotoba omoi kare yuku koto shirazu ni_

_aoi hoshi no ue nemuru kimi wa ima nani o omou_

_sekai wa shakunetsu ni sugata o kaete yuku _

"Yeah, so, why don't you go there now Saiduq?" Hiro said.

"Shining One, you still wish for me to take the throne...?"

"Of course, but Alcor... Al Saiduq, can you still... will we see you again still...?"

"Y-Yeah, it will be lonely without you man..." Daichi said.

"If the truth would dictates it." Saiduq said, _flash, flash! _then the newly set of events that are according to truth, the new Akashic records land above that of the Heavenly throne...

"There, there's the new Akashic records that can dictates everything, it's truth itself. And..." Hiro smiles.

"Hm, it seems so." Saiduq flies towards the Heavenly Throne and stands on it. "Much of mankind's history is full of bloodshed and fear, but you... you are different, of course I would be the administrator who will set foot your dream world in the world!"

"H-Hey, Saiduq! What-" Daichi said.

"Go ahead, replace that stupid records of Polaris and set put the new Akashic records." Hiro said.

_mugen no sora mau tsubasa shiroku_

_yurameku honoo ni kieta maboroshi_

_guren no yoru ni nemuru tomo yo_

_izanau koe wa hibiku sora no kanata _

"As you wish." _Flaash, flaash! _The shimmering objects of the throne begun to rotate faster, and then... _flaash, flaash! _replacing them are... the truth...

...At the world...

"What is...?" Hinako and the rest are still looking at the shimmering thing above then... _Flash! _"Hm?" _Flaash, flaash, flaash! _It shines brightly, then... all sort of waves started to spread everywhere, their colors turn into a rainbow, symbolising that of hope and dream, as well as the future.

"Hm? That is..." Yamato said.

"That's..." Makoto said. They all stare at the waves spreading around the city... Tokyo... Nagoya... Osaka... around the world... "This is..."

Then... _Flaash, flaash, flaash-! ...Flllaashh-! _Before they know it, the city has been restored, the Void scar is gone and the city... is back to normal, as in normal... before all the calamity begun... and then... the world begun to heal... and then...

All sort of sparks are falling everywhere, like a new magic brand of trick was just performed, they're everywhere in the city, making a beautiful scenery. "Wha..." Otome and Fumi look around.

"Hm? This is...?"

_Flaash, flaash! _Looking above, a ray of bright light shines... and... "Hm? That's..." Io spots someone falling... as in falling... falling from the sky and...

"Wa- Waahh-!" Daichi comes falling from that pillar... followed by a slowly landing Saiduq... and then... Hiro. "H-Hey, whooa-!" Before he hits the ground, he stops. "Eh? What the-"

"Daichi!" Everyone gathers there where the line of ray is shining. Everyone is excited.

"Hiro, Daichi, Saiduq-!" Io said.

"Hey, yoo-!" Hinako said.

"Hiro!"

"Hiro!"

"Yo, Hiro!"

"Kageyama...!"

"Hmph, that's Hiro, the victor."

"Hm? Oh, it's Hiro!"

"Hiro!"

"Haha, looks like they are victorious." They all gather there.

...Hiro, Daichi and Saiduq land on the road, then the ray of light banishes. "It's over." Saiduq said.

"Ah, but Saiduq, are you sure you...?" Hiro said.

"Yeah, won't you have to...?" Daichi said.

"I don't have to remain in the Akasha Stratum, this is a world where truth is determining all things, as such, my dream was for me to live with all of you, thus, the truth dictates that this world requires no administrator, I am here... on my own will."

_negai nozomi kogare noberu te wa todokazu ni_

_samayou wa kokoro awaku sakebu koe tayutau dake _

"Hm, yeah I guess, but hey, we won! We won man! Yesss-!" Daichi cheered.

"Hm, yeah, this is... our dream world." Hiro said as the three of them stare at the stars, they're all falling, it seems shooting stars are everywhere... and they are making a scenery of something like a brand new, dreamed world has been established.

"Hiro! Hiro!" Io jumps at Hiro's arms and they both hug.

"Io, how are you?"

"Hm, good." Hiro pats her in the back.

"Hiro!"

"Hiro!"

"Kageyama!"

"Hiro!"

"Hmhm, oh my, I can't...!"

"Hey, Hiro, Daichi man!"

"Hiro!"

"Hm,"

"Hmph, that moron is popular."

"Hiro!" Everyone jumps towards the group in excitement... except Yamato and Keita. They're the ones who didn't jump in excitement, just astonished at the world that is now back to its normal way.

"Huh? W-Whoa, hey, Joe, you're too heavy!" Daichi said as he grabs Joe in bridal style, then...

"Huh? Guah!" Hinako comes to Hiro...

"Kageyama!" Then Makoto...

"G-Guaah!" Hiro can't support his balance due to all the people he's carrying in bridal style.

"Hiro!"

"Hiro!"

"Hiro...!" Adding to that, Airi, Otome and Fumi.

"G-Guurrghh-!" Hiro falls from the weight of balance which has been outweighted. Making all of them fall to the ground.

"Yo, Daichi man, I'm glad you're back, I could kiss you man."

"H-Hey, dammit, that's gross! Let go of me!"

"Daichi!" Jungo jumps towards Daichi.

"Huh? Wh-Whoa, hey, Jungoo-!" He falls from the heavy impact of Jungo. "Guurrrghh-!"

"Hehe." Saiduq merely giggles at this.

_inori kotoba omoi kare yuku koto shirazu ni_

_aoi hoshi no ue nemuru kimi wa ima nani o omou_

_sekai wa shakunetsu ni sugata o kaete yuku _

Then he stares at the stars above. "This is... the new world mankind has dreamed of," He said as tears roll down in his eyes. "Shining One, everyone... I thank you all... freedom... is a wonderful thing."

...The next day...

"Yo, feels like a new day has come!" Hiro, Saiduq, who is now dressed in a normal school uniform, and Io come walking by the nearby street of Shibuya, there is some reinformation, Daichi is the first to said a cheerful thing.

"Haha, so this is what you call a school uniform, I consider myself as a student now it seems." Saiduq said.

"Hehe, youre uniform is almost the same as Daichi." Io said.

"Hm, yes."

"Well, I guess it's back to normal lives for us." Hiro said, ever since last night, the world was restored and everyone who was killed during the demon invasion have all returned to life, as well as those who were swallowed by the Void that is now but gone.

"Hm, yes, this is like the state of the world before the calamity begun, I'm glad I am now living on "the same roof" as you, Shining One, oh wait, I better start calling you Kageyama Hiro now."

"Yeah, since you're a student at Tokyo university, you better start referring to him by that name." Daichi said.

"Ah, Kageyama, everyone." Makoto comes to greet everyone, JP has been very busy about the reinformation of some environment around due to all the impact of the invasion these past seven days... well, this makes this day as the seventh. "Hm? That is..." Makoto realizes that Saiduq is wearing a school uniform instead of his usual red and black clothing.

"Hm? This? I am merely trying to cultivate myself into living into humans' society."

"Oh, I see, Kageyama, I am glad to see you."

"Hm, same to you, so, what did you want?"

"Nothing much, after the world was restored, all that was lost was restored, including the people, we asked people to remain calm and we are reinforcing some security around."

"Why?" Daichi asked. "Are there more demons in tow?"

"No, not precisely, it just that all of this are unnatural, the public is having a hard time believing it, that is all."

"Ah yes, people are sometimes afraid of knowing something that is hard to comprehend for them." Saiduq said.

"That is correct, the public wants to have a legal information about how all of this started and it's becoming restless in our part."

"Makoto, we- Oh, it's Hiro and tow." Fumi comes. "How's it going?"

"Oh, hi Fumi, how's it going?" Io asked.

"Like hell, people are so dumb, they won't admit the fact that it was some god who caused all of this, and they won't believe us, _sigh._"

"That and there are some explanations that are not accepted, like how the dead people came to life and other things." Makoto said.

"So you need our help?" Hiro asked.

"Eh? Uh no we..."

"I can help."

"Me as well, there is something else I would like to oblidge to this world, and that is to keep it safe, let us help you." Saiduq said.

"..." Makoto ponders with eyes close and then... "Hm, arigatou, Kageyama."

"Ah, so, how's JP?"

"Chief Hotsuin is doing the best he can, in fact, he has just established the merit system of which individuals in the council would be judge by their devotion and worth in making Japan a better place."

"It's a chance to remove all the idiots in running this country, that way, we can all be handled by a much more worthy mayor or something like the officials." Fumi said moving on to another area.

"Yes, that is correct, and... well, Kageyama, this may seem rude but... you are all required to enter JP's service once again so... please..."

"Hm, sure, there's nothing much for me to do anyway."

"I shall join as well." Saiduq said.

"Hey, count me in too! We'll be like world saviors right? Count me in!" Daichi as well.

"Oh, I would like to help as well, I like to help if I could." Io said as well.

"Hm, thank you, all of you." Makoto said grateful.

"Yeah, let's get all together again!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered at that.

"Yeah, now the gang is back together!" Daichi cheered.

"Hehe, yes, you might like to know this but... Akie will be joining as well, after we asked him to."

"Eh? Joe? Oh right, after all of that mess was over, her... I mean, Joe's girlfriend was brought back to life wasn't he? Oh, I mean she, sorry."

"Yes, that is why... he was willing to pay her back, as he would put it, so he joined JP... as a member. You will all be joining as well so..."

"Hm, no problem." Hiro said.

"JP will be the one maintaining this world yes? I shall join as well, I believe I could be of some assistance." Saiduq said.

_mugen no sora mau tsubasa shiroku_

_yurameku honoo ni kieta maboroshi_

_guren no yoru ni nemuru tomo yo_

_izanau koe wa hibiku sora no kanata e _

_negai nozomi kogare noberu te wa todokazu ni_

_samayou wa kokoro awaku sakebu koe tayutau dake_

_inori kotoba omoi kare yuku koto shirazu ni_

_aoi hoshi no ue nemuru kimi wa ima nani o omou_

_sekai wa shakunetsu ni sugata o kaete yuku_

_mugen no sora mau tsubasa shiroku_

_yurameku honoo ni kieta maboroshi_

_guren no yoru ni nemuru tomo yo_

_izanau koe wa hibiku sora no kanata e! _

**FIN**


End file.
